The Wolf and the Princess
by Brazenark137
Summary: Slade is an assassin, and a good one at that he enters Beacon Academy to join the fight against the White Fang once the he is made to be part of team RWWBY. Will he be done in by the Pack he left as a traitor or will it be the four girls he now has to live with. Rewrite of The Wolf the Princess and Little Red.
1. Intro

**A/N: Hey everyone, Brazenark here I just wanted to say that there are going to be some chapters that are going to line up with the original story. For those of you who are reading this for the first time welcome for those of you who have been following this story for a while I'm sorry for how long its been summer is the busy time of year for me. Thank you for your patience. Anyways on to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **The Wolf and the Princess**

 **Introduction: Silver trailer**

The world of Remnant is a dark, cruel place bent on destroying its inhabitants. This world exists on a fine line between order and chaos. The balance of these two forces is the core belief of many cultures and religions on Remnant. On the southern tip of the u-shaped continent of Sanus one such clan exists. This clan's village was built in rows of homes and shops around a central structure. The buildings where made in a way that they protected the villagers from the elements and provide a small amount of comfort but could also be left behind should the enemies of this clan should find it. These people are known as the Pack. The Pack is a large clan of assassins that works on both sides of every conflict. Those in the Pack are mostly wolf faunus with dual animal traits with wolf ears and tails. The faunus in this village are all well trained killers that do their work within the shadows across Remnant.

The six leaders of the Pack were sitting around a table in the center building that acted as the hub for all the operations for the assassins of the clan. There were three women and three men all dressed similarly; a dark grey chest plate with black trim with matching arm and shin guards, black padded shirt, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. Over this armor was a grey hooded cloak that got darker towards the end. "So, you're telling me to let you do this on your own, while the rest of the Pack works to infiltrate the White Fang. What are you thinking, Slade?" the white-haired woman at the head of the table asked the youngest of the three men sitting to her left, her ears and tail twitching slightly.

"Yes Mother, and everyone in the Pack as well as the White Fang needs to believe I have defected entirely. This way I can operate without the fear of the plan getting discovered," the silver-haired teen responded. "If we want to take down the White Fang we need to know their plans and they will be more likely to share if they believe the Pack is completely on their side. Especially you, our dear Matriarch."

"One, do you ever use that title unironically; two, do you think this plan will work, Slade?" asked the ravenette woman across the table.

"Yes, well about ninety-five percent sure," Slade said ignoring her first question.

"And the other five percent?" Asked the man to his right.

"We're all screwed, Byron."

"That's nice, so how do you suppose we convince everyone?" asked the woman sitting next to the Matriarch, as she idly played with her brown hair.

"Simple, if Mother excepts this invitation from those supporting the White Fang for our undivided support. I can announce my disagreement with this action and well," Slade looked at the message on the table that had sparked the discussion, "I must be exiled from the Pack. Mother would have to disown me."

"That's insane!" Slade's mother exclaimed as she stood up and slammed her hands on to the table. "You want me to basically make you enemy number one of the Pack?!"

"Do you have any other ideas Mother?"

"I will not risk the life of the only child I have left."

"Is it really a risk to my life when I can't be killed?"

This effected the older faunus as she sat back down running her hand through her hair she sighed. "What do the rest of you think?"

"If the Immortal thinks it will work then I say we go for it," the brown-haired woman said.

"I agree, while it will be difficult if we play our cards right we will benefit greatly for this plan," said Bryon as he stroked his blonde beard.

"I don't like this plan but at the moment it is the best one we have," the third male with blue hair spoke up.

"I'm already out voted but I feel like it needs to be said that I don't support this plan. Mostly because I don't think it is wise to let one of our best fighters be left without support. I understand you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, but how will keep track of intel and obtain the information you need?"

"Can't tell you the less info I leave behind as far as that the better, Aunt Sara," Slade said.

"Very well, if everyone else is in favor of this plan than it will my support, just know that if anything goes wrong I won't hesitate to come drag you back here myself, Nephew."

"You can try."

"Well I guess it's decided then, Slade I want to speak with you more privately about this plan the rest of you may go." The four other leaders of the pack got up and left while Slade stayed seated looking at his mother with a calm expression knowing what she probably wanted to talk about.

"Ok, so how sure of this plan are you really, Son?" the Matriarch asked once the other leaders were out of the room.

"Thirty-five percent."

"What?!"

"That's considering the fact that there are nearly a thousand unknowns, a good chance the ones currently backing the White Fang will find us out a turn on us, and that my legion's members don't try and defect from the Pack over my exile." Slade leaned onto the table looking thoughtful.

"So, you are actually considering the possibility of failure? I never thought I'd see the day you were concerned about messing up."

I can't afford to be too arrogant right now. I know I can do this I'll build a network in Vale I can use to keep myself informed…." Slade paused for a moment. "Mother can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Pup," the matriarch said switching to the nickname she used when they weren't conducting Pack business.

"I know he's long gone, but what do you think Dad would have done?"

"I don't know, Pup, but I can tell you that he would probably be impressed with you plan and be ready to put into action as soon as possible. He'd probably tell you to take Carla and Tyson as well just to be safe though." Slade's mother smirked thinking of her dead husband. "Why do you ask?"

"That so. I just wonder if things would be different if they were all here."

"So how are we going to start this plan of yours, Pup?"

Slade smirked, "Let's hope that we are as good of actors as we think we are." With that the two faunus worked out how to stage the exile, after an hour or so more of planning they both went back to their homes to prepare. 'Guess I should go ahead and pack my stuff to leave. I wish it didn't have to come to this. Shadow.'

 _'Yes?'_ a voice spoke in Slade's head.

'We can't fail.'

 _'I thought as much, let's be sure to make this count.'_

Slade walked to the Matriarch's hut a week later, after the arrangements with the White Fang had been announced. He steeled himself for what he was about to do. He burst through the door of the main building and pushed his way to the front of the crowd inside, his familiar silver hair pulled back into a loose, warrior braid, bangs falling over his right eye letting everyone know who he was. "Why have you allied our clan with those people, Wolf Mother?!" he shouted gaining everyone's attention at his use of the clan's honorific for the woman. "Why have you let them blind you this way?" He drew himself up, standing taller than most of the others at 6'10".

All the Pack's Alphas were looking at Slade now. He was dressed in his armor again, but he had a belt holding his sword, a tachi, two knives, and a large hand gun on his left thigh. His hood was kept down to show his face although he now wore a grey flat cap with black trim that covered his wolf ears that were laid flat underneath. His visible eye glinted Silver in the low light of the room, his wolf tail twitching with anger.

The Matriarch stood from her seat frowning at the pup that was confronting her with her own silver eyes flashing with power. "I do what is best for the Pack my child. The White Fang and its backers have promised to pay well for our services and said that they will pay extra if we give our undivided support." She looked at the young wolf standing before her and spoke again, "Surely you understand I do this for the Pack's honor."

"Breaking the balance that we have kept for generations will bring us no honor but will only disgrace us in the eyes of Mother Moon! There is no glory in their cause, not since they turned on their own ideals. They will drag us into the depths of corruption with them." He hoped that his acting was holding up, he knew that he was currently surrounded by the best the back had to offer if they did believe what he and his mother were saying their plan would fall apart.

"You bring disgrace to us by questioning my decision!" the Matriarch boomed, causing the rest to shrink back in fear. "I will lead our clan to a new world where faunus rule over humans, and we are demigods among men. I will protect our people Pup, and you should remember your place."

"You will only bring destruction and darkness to us," Slade said just loud enough for everyone to hear. "You will kill us all siding with the Fang _they_ are lost, and _you_ are following the blind."

That was it, the elder faunus had heard enough. she walked towards the unflinching teen and slapped him square in the jaw. "Leave this place traitor. I brand you a Lone Wolf and banish you from my hearth. Get out of my sight."

Slade stood there for a moment a scowl on his face then he smirked down at the woman, "At least I can say I'm not part of this pack of dogs anymore, Mother."

This only made all the onlookers gasp or growl at his statement. To call a wolf faunus of the Pack a dog was paramount to saying they were worthless. He then pulled out his hand gun and shot the howling wolf totem in the corner of the room as was the custom for one who was to leave the Pack and turned on his heel to leave. He stopped at the door not able to resist one last jab at the faunus behind him, "Oh, and Wolf Mother, forget I'm your son next time we meet. I'll be aiming to kill you and take back this clan's honor."

Slade walked out of the village after grabbing possessions the he had prepacked in two small cases and a backpack. No one challenged him. Only a few watched him go. They'd heard the shouting and the gun shot, they knew that it meant he was no longer one of them. He was now an outsider.

'I guess my plan worked for now," he thought to himself as he left, 'I just hope no one comes looking for me later it could cause problems if one of them found out. I trust the members of the pack to be able to keep their mouths shut, but I can't be too careful right now. I'm sorry everyone, but I have to do this.'

"I am now Slade Lone Wolf," he said as he vanished into the night heading for Beacon Academy. "Feels weird when I say it out loud."

 **A/N: Hey so what is going to happen as far as the rewrite is concerned is basically, I'm going to be adding new scenes and fixing continuity errors with the story up to chapter twenty-seven. I'm going to be posting the revision as often as I can and will do my best to stay a couple chapters ahead of what is posted hopefully, I don't completely mess up what you guys thought of my writing by doing this, but like I said in the announce when I reread the story I realized I had left numerous scenes out that should have been there. I didn't feel like doing a bunch a of flash backs would have helped the story at all. So, I'm fixing that thank you all for everything so far and I will do my best to be better about doing me job as an author deal? Deal.**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so I'm going to explain as we go. This rewrite is going to be released chapter by chapter with most of them having new content or occasionally they will just be moved a chapter down as a new one is added. Anyways on to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 1: First Step to the Light**

 _"I am now Slade Lone Wolf," he said as he vanished into the night heading for Beacon Academy. "Feels weird when I say it out loud."_

"Come on pick up Oz," Slade said as arrived in Vale a few days later. He had been trying to get the head master to answer his calls all morning to no avail.

Suddenly the headmaster's face appeared on the scroll, "Hello, Slade it is not often that you contact me directly. Are you looking for a job perhaps?"

"Kinda, listen I got myself kicked out of the Pack and need a place to stay. I was hoping you would allow me to attend Beacon as a student."

Slade watched as Professor Ozpin pinched the bridge of nose, "You know I can't just let one of the Pack's assassins into my school, right?"

"Well I didn't say I expected you to just let me attend. I'll keep you informed on my actions within Vale. As much as I can at least. I'll also give you the rundown of why I'm asking this but that will have to wait until I get to the school."

"Slade."

"Yes."

"Why Beacon?"

"It is the one place in Vale the Pack won't out right attack, and I need to be in this city because I think this is where the White Fang is going to make its next big move."

Ozpin sighed considering the situation, "Fine, we will discuss the details once you get to Beacon. Wait until the rest of the first-year student arrive about two and a half weeks from today, I'll set up some where you can lay low in Vale until then understood?"

"Understood Headmaster, thank you in advance I'll keep you posted if anything changes."

"Please do."

"Bye Oz."

"Goodbye, Slade."

'Well that was easier than I thought it would be.' Slade thought to the voice in his head.

 _'I think it might have to do with his need for extra eyes and ears. Who better to act as a spymaster than a literal spymaster.'_

'That could be true,' Slade heard his scroll go off looking at it he saw a message from Glynda Goodwitch with the address of what he assumed was the place Ozpin told him to lay low at. 'Let's get going. I don't know how long they are going to ignore us so might as well prepare.'

 _'This is going to get interesting,'_ Shadow chuckled.

Two and a half weeks later:

'Sitting around for two weeks was a bitch,' Slade thought as he stood in the airship heading to Beacon, bags and pack at his feet; he was chewing on an herb that helped with motion sickness. He watched the other occupants inside the craft trying to see if there was anyone that might be useful to him in the future. He didn't want to just use anyone at the school, but he needed allies and he needed them fast. The Pack wouldn't ignore him forever seeing as the only ones who knew the truth were him, his mother and other Leaders, so if he had to suck up his pride and act like just another student to gain some trust, he would. He saw a few students that looked strong, but from what he heard they didn't sound like people he could get along with. Then he overheard two girls talking to each other and decided to listen in to see if they could peak his interest.

One was a short red head who looked a little young, but he was two years older than the rest of the first years, so he wasn't going to judge a prodigy for her age. Still she looked to innocent to be going to Beacon. She wore a black shirt with a black corset around her stomach, a combat skirt with red frills and grey leggings tucked into black boots. She also wore a red cloak with a hood. That reminded Slade of a description he'd heard before; where though he couldn't remember.

The other girl was a blonde with long hair. She wore a yellow crop top under a light brown jacket that complimented her "assets" a little too well, and a half skirt that matched the color of her jacket over a pair of deep brown, short shorts and brown boots. Slade couldn't help but peg her as a party girl of sorts. That wasn't his favorite kind of person, but from their conversation she seemed nice enough.

The blonde was currently trapping the red head in a bear hug, "Ooooh, I can't believe my baby sis is going to Beacon with me!"

'Sisters huh,' Slade thought to himself.

"Yang, please… Stop," the red head gasped for air. The blonde now known as Yang released the smaller sister letting her catch her breath.

"I'm just proud of you, Ruby," she says obviously still excited.

Ruby starts looking around shyly, "It was nothing Yang."

Yang was still going, "It was something Ruby. You keep this up and everyone is going to think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the bee's knees. I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"Well aren't you excited to be here," Yang asked tilting her head.

'She seems so nervous. She really needs to get over that or she'll be in trouble, but I wonder why she is,' Slade couldn't deny he was interested now. He made sure that he seemed to not be paying attention to who was around, but those two had caught his eye now. He just thought the exchange taking place was a good look at who these sisters were.

Ruby got quieter now and Slade had to focus a little more to hear what she was saying clearly, "Of course I am, but I got moved ahead two years before all of my friends. I just don't want anyone to think I'm special."

'So, that's what it is. She was moved forward recently and left her friends behind. I get the feeling Red.'

Yang wrapped an arm around her sister, "But you are special Ruby."

The conversation was interrupted by a news report on the activities of a criminal named Roman Torchwick. After the announcement asking for info on his location it switched to a report on the recent faunus rights protest. Slade growled lowly when he heard the White Fang had attacked the ceremony. 'How many of the attackers were from the Pack,' he thought angrily. He sighed, "Nothing I can do about it right now."

Just then a blonde-haired woman in her late thirties or early forties appeared on the holoscreen. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of attending this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsman and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. Now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." The holoscreen faded away revealing the scenery below the airship.

Many students began looking excitedly of the windows pointing at the sites in Vale and a small glimpse of the school nearby. 'Guys we've had this view the whole time it's not that impressive, Mistral now that's an impressive city,' Slade mentally chided his future classmates. He then noticed an armored male student running past to vomit in a nearby trash bin. "Motion sickness is a bitch. I'll help him if he isn't better when we get off. I remember my first few trips on these things." Slade nodded his head at his decision as he grabbed his bags to ready himself to get off the ship.

Once the ship landed, he followed the rest of the students to disembark and noticed the blonde knight running off the ship. "Welcome to Beacon indeed," Slade sighed, "this is home now, might as well get used to it. Mother Moon guide me."

Slade walked up behind the sick knight as he was bent over a trash can, 'Ok Slade be friendly, act like you're a naturally nice person; not some super over powered assassin.' "Hey there, need a hand, my motion sick friend." 'Shit, that sounded stupid,' Slade berated himself.

"No, I'm fine just a little queasy is all," the blonde boy lied heaving into the trash can again.

"Yeah man, I can see that." Slade sets down his bags and reaches into his back pack to pull out a plastic zip bag with some dried leaves in it. "I got something for that."

"What is that," the swordsman questioned before he threw up once more.

Slade holds out a leaf to the young man, "Just chew this."

"Huh."

"Chew it. It will settle your stomach. Don't worry its perfectly safe and legal without the need for a doctor. It is just an herbal leaf that helps with motion sickness," Slade opens his own mouth to show he has been chewing one as well. "See just fine."

"Oh, ok," the blonde takes the offered leaf and pops it into his mouth, "it's pretty bitter."

"Yeah, I know, but it's better than puking your guts, out right? Are you doing any better?" Slade askes knowing the herb should start working soon.

"Yeah! Thanks um..."

"Slade, Slade Lone Wolf." Slade holds out his hand to the knight.

The boy takes it, "Jaune Arc."

The two warriors shake hands.

 _BOOM!_

Both turn towards the explosion and see the girl in red Slade knows as Ruby getting yelled at by a white-haired girl dressed in the same color as her hair. Slade curses silently, "Shit, it's a Schnee."

 **A/N: Ok, for new readers thanks for stopping by glad to have you. I hope you've found this story interesting so far. So, do any of the new readers have an idea of who Shadow might be? Come on give me a guess. And old readers please don't give it away let's have some fun ok.**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys next chapters, out and i realized that originally forgot the author's notes. Well just on to the story.**

 **Chapter 2: First Impressions**

 _Both turn towards the explosion and see the girl in red Slade knows as Ruby getting yelled at by a white-haired girl dressed in the same color as her hair. Slade curses silently, "Shit, it's a Schnee."_

"What was that?" Jaune asked.

Slade put on the face he used for dealing with employers on assassinations. "Nothing let's see if we can help Red before the Ice Princess over there starts pitching a fit."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked, still confused as to why the wolf faunus had suddenly become less friendly.

They started walking towards the two girls as Slade said with a low growl, "That's the Schnee Dust Company heiress, Weiss Schnee. It also appears Red is the one that caused the explosion, so this won't be good. Honestly, I'd rather stay away from the Schnee brat if I could, but we can't just let her terrorize that poor girl."

Jaune's eyes went wide at realizing why Slade was not so calm now. Schnees and faunus did not get along. "So, what are we going to do about this." They were within ear shot now and could hear the argument clearly.

"If possible, stop it, if not keep them from causing too much damage. If push comes to shove, we subdue them, so they don't hurt each other." Jaune appeared very nervous at this statement but didn't argue. "Wait, I think someone might do that much for us," Slade pointed to a black-haired girl wearing a black bow walking towards the girls.

The two boys stopped to watch what was about to happen both ready to step in should it be necessary.

Ruby had started yelling back at Weiss now, "Well, I said I was sorry, Princess!"

The ravenette spoke up now, "It's Heiress actually."

Slade looks at Jaune as if to say, 'I told you so.' They turn back to the conversation they were watching.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners," the black-haired girl finished calling out Weiss' family legacy easily. Slade took a sniff of the air trying to get a scent, so he could find her later to talk about this. 'Well hello, Kitty Cat, so that's why you wear that bow,' he smirked inwardly not letting his "business" face fall.

Weiss stomped her foot obviously displeased with how the conversation had turned out. "How dare you!" she huffed and started walking away from the other two girls, her butlers having finished picking up her luggage.

"I promise I'll make this up to you," Ruby calls after the heiress. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day," She turns towards the black-haired girl, "so what's your-." She sees the nameless girl walking away as well. Ruby flops onto the ground obviously dishearten by her current state.

"Ok Jaune, now would be the time to step in," Slade says realizing he and Jaune should have done so sooner.

"Alright," Jaune walks up to Ruby and extends his hand, "Hey, I'm Jaune."

Ruby grabs Jaune's hand, "Ruby." After she is back her feet she snickers, "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Slade walks up, "Motion sickness isn't very funny you know," he smirks. "It does make for some interesting situations and opportunities to meet new people though. Isn't that right Jaune? Also, Ruby, right now you should apologize to him for that name earlier."

"I'm sorry, but Vomit Boy was first thing that came to mind."

They start walking as she says this sticking together to continue their conversation. "Oh, yeah well what if I called you Crater Face."

Slade looked at Jaune, 'Really dude, that's the best you got.'

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

"Well the name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet rolls off the tongue, the ladies love it," Jaune says with confidence.

"Do they?" asks Ruby smirking.

Jaune jumps to defend his claim, "They will, well I hope they will. My mom says… Oh never mind."

"Heh heh. Well what about you Wolfy?" Ruby turned to Slade.

Slade arced an eyebrow at the childish nickname. "Seriously, Wolfy? You're showing how young you are, Red." He reaches over and ruffles her hair. "Anyways my name is Slade Lone Wolf, and I know the ladies love it." He smirks at Jaune. "So, if you need any tips, I'm your guy."

Ruby and Jaune laugh for a minute as they keep walking. Once they had calmed down, Ruby stops and begins drawing her weapon. "So, I got this thing." She says as Crescent Rose digs into the ground.

"Whoa!" the two boys look on astonished. Slade reflexively reached for his sword.

Jaune pointed at the weapon, "Is that a scythe?"

Ruby smiled, "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle."

"What?" Jaune asked confused.

Slade leaned towards the boy eyeing the scythe, "It's also a gun, man, keep up."

"Cool," Jaune said embarrassed.

Ruby chuckled at the two young men, "So, what about you?"

Jaune drew his blade, "Well, I have this sword."

Ruby looked at it with mild interest, "Ooohh"

Jaune chuckles, "I got this shield too."

"Dude why are so shy about it?" Slade asked.

"J-just umm…" Jaune stuttered.

Ruby reaches to touch the shield, "What do they do."

"The shield collapses, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away," Jaune says with a bit of uncertain pride.

"But, doesn't it still weigh the same, Jaune?" Slade asks.

Jaune slumps over, "Yeah it does."

Ruby giggles, "Well I'm kind of a dork with weapons. I may have gone overboard when designing mine."

Jaune, "Wait, you made that thing?!"

"All students make theirs at Signal. Why didn't you?" Ruby asked a little confused.

"No, I didn't, they are hand-me-downs," Jaune says feeling sad about his weapons.

Slade raises an eyebrow, "It looks more like an heirloom to me, but it still seems effective."

"It was my grandfather's during the war," the knight explained.

"Well, I like it, not many people, have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby smiles supportively at Jaune.

Jaune cheers up a little at this, "Yeah, the classics"

Ruby looks up to the faunus getting excited, "So, Slade what about you?"

Slade starts a little, not expecting to have the focus of the other two hunters-in-training on him. "Oh, um well, speaking of the classics and heirlooms." He draws his own sword revealing the long-curved blade made from an almost black metal. "I have my tachi, my daggers that are made of the same metal and my semi-auto handgun. They all have standard uses. There are some hidden mechanisms, but I don't like to show them off." Slade described each weapon as pulled his cloak to show them on his hip.

Ruby looks at each impressed, "Cool, so why did you two help me back there, in the courtyard?"

Jaune shrugs "Eh why not, my mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

"I figured anyone could use some cheering up after dealing with the Ice Princess," Slade mimicked Jaune's pose.

"Hum… Hey, where are we going?" Ruby looks around.

"Oh, I was following you," Jaune admits.

Ruby looks at him confused, "Well, I was following Slade."

"I was following Jaune," Slade adds to the confusion.

"…"

All three bust out laughing, "HAHAHAHA." As they calm down Slade says, "Ok, we should try to find the auditorium." The trio turn to try find the place they were supposed to be, "I think it should be this way if I remember correctly."

 **A/N: So, this was a thing see you later guys and gals.**

 **Thanks for reading; reviews are welcome. _Brazenark._**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I forgot the Author Notes on the previous chapter, damn I'm horrible. Oh well, on to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 3: The First Night**

 _All three bust out laughing, "HAHAHAHA." As they calm down Slade says, "Ok, we should try to find the auditorium."_

Slade, Ruby, and Jaune walk into the auditorium, and stop just inside looking around. 'So many people, and only three visible exits. Shit, if something happens this place is screwed,' Slade sighs, 'Oh, well not my problem. At least for now, depends on what Ozpin has for me later.'

"Hey Ruby, over here," a blonde Slade recognizes as Yang calls out, "I saved you a spot."

Ruby smiles and turns to the boys. "Hey, sorry got to go, see you two after the ceremony." She then rushes off the see her sister.

Jaune, "Oh great, where are we supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to."

"Dude," Slade places a hand on the shorter man's shoulder, "we are at a school full of teenage fighters there is bound to be another one." Slade places his hand on the knight's shoulder, "Come on lets finds a spot."

"Ok."

The assassin and knight move through the audience and end up standing about ten feet from Yang and Ruby.

"You!"

Slade's ears twitch under his cap at the sudden shout, *sigh* "I know that voice." He and Jaune turn to see Weiss start yelling at Ruby, while Yang looks on confused. 'Damn it, Princess, give it a rest haven't you made her feel bad enough.'

The heiress hands Ruby a pamphlet saying, "Read this and don't ever talk to me again."

Yang steps in, "Hey, maybe you two just got off to a bad start. Why don't you back up and try again ok?"

'You really think that's going to work, Blondie?' Slade shakes his head.

Ruby cheers up at this, "That's a great idea, sis." She turns to Weiss, "Hello, Weiss, I'm Ruby wanna hang out we could go shopping for school supplies or weapon parts."

"Yeah," Weiss cracks a sarcastic smile, "and we could paint our nails, try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blond, and scraggly over there…"

Jaune "Huh."

"See, looks like you just draw the ladies."

Jaune elbows the faunus, "Shut up." Slade just chuckles.

Yang pipes in, "What about his taller friend there."

Slade perks up, "Hey now, save that for after this little initiation." He winks slyly cracking a grin.

Yang blushes slightly at the statement, "Huh."

Jaune looks at Slade, "How did you do that?"

Slade looks at Jaune and smiles, "Confidence man, that's the key just got to not over do it if you know what I mean."

Jaune, "Yeah. I think."

Ozpin walks up to the microphone on the stage, "I'll keep this brief."

Slade barely listens to the speech the headmaster is giving. "Pretty sure it's the same speech he gives every year. I mean what else could it be."

Ozpin walks away and Professor Goodwitch addresses the crowd of new students. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow initiation begins. Be ready."

Yang, "He seemed… off."

"Almost like he wasn't even there," Ruby muses.

Jaune walks up to the three girls, "I'm a natural blonde you know." All three huntresses in training deadpan.

Slade walks up and grabs Jaune's hood, "That's not what I meant by confidence, man." He starts dragging Jaune away, "See you around ladies."

Slade lets go of Jaune, "Good thing you got me around dude, that could have gotten bad."

Jaune, "What do you mean, Slade?"

"If you had kept that up, you'd probably be an Arcicle right now."

"Um, ok why do you say that?"

"Just trust me Jaune. I know the older Schnee sister and if that's anything to go off of. I don't want to relive or see anyone go through that. You wanna chance with her you gotta get past the Ice Princess exterior first. Even then you'll probably get friend-zoned, know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I think I do but still you don't think she's that bad do you?"

"She might not be, but we both saw her laying into Ruby not once but twice today. I'll believe she's different when I see it. Perception is reality, my new friend."

"Got it but I think she's just nervous Slade, first day and all."

"Damn, you are determined already just let me tell you one thing easiest way to impress a girl is to be upfront with them. Don't pretend to be something you aren't. I just walk up to a girl and start talking see where it goes. If it doesn't look like I'm getting anywhere, and they want me gone; I politely excuse myself and leave them alone. Honesty and manners, will you get far in a lot of circles Jaune; anyways I think we should start getting ready for tomorrow don't we need to set up lockers or something?"

"Yeah let's go and thanks for the advice man."

"No problem." The two boys make their way to the lockers stowing their weapons Slade keeping one his daggers on him out of habit. 'Never know what will happen I gotta be ready for anything. The others were right, being a Lone Wolf really is cause for paranoia. I just hope the Pack won't come after me at the school, I don't need any one here getting involved in my battle.'

After everything was sorted out, they made their way to ballroom where they split up for the night. Slade went and got a shower in the common bathroom and made his way to the balcony, so he'd be separated from the others incase anything happened. 'Here I am, so far so good. I've kept the friendly face up till now. Moon Mother how can so many people be so happy all the time I don't get it.' Sighing, he leans against the railing dressed in his cargo pants and his undershirt looking over the other students. "This trial by fire tomorrow can't be so bad, can it? There's no way it even compares to the Blooding," Slade shudders at the memory, 'Yeah that's never happening again if I can help it.'

Slade spots Ruby and Yang talking to the ravenette from earlier that day, 'Seriously what's with that bow Kitten are you scared of who you are?' He then sees Weiss join the conversation as the sisters start fighting, 'Are you that much like your sister that you can't stay away from Little Red, Princess?"

As he was watching the girls start fighting Slade heard his scroll go off behind him. 'Who the fuck is that?'

 _'I don't know just check your damn scroll,'_ Shadow said in his head.

'Rude,' Slade said as he bent down to pick up the device, 'looks like it's from Ozpin.'

 _'It says he wants you to go to his office for some reason.'_

"Let's go then," Slade said under his breath. Slade put his boots back on and walked to the main building earning a few stares from the students he met on his way. "What's their problem? Oh well, I'll worry about it later." He walks into the main building and walks up to the elevator that will take him up to the headmaster's office. He pulled out his scroll and messaged Ozpin, "I'm at the elevator." A minute later the elevator opened allowing the faunus to enter and be carried up to the top floor that held the headmaster's office. When the elevator doors opened at the top Slade stepped out and saw Ozpin siting at his desk with Glynda standing behind him. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hello, Slade," Ozpin said, "I wish to discuss your position here at Beacon."

"Ok, what you got?" Slade asked as he sat down in a chair in front of the desk.

"Well for one, we would like you to try your best to blend in with the other students," Glynda said. "Also, we want you to keep a low profile in Vale as far as your other work here."

"I understand. Shouldn't be to hard to blend in, and I'm an assassin so that last part won't be a problem. I don't know how long the Pack will overlook my movements though."

Ozpin thought for a moment, "You said you would explain why you got to be at Beacon. So, what happened that made you need a place to stay?"

Slade explained the "argument" he had with his mother over the decision to aid the White Fang; he made sure to leave out the discussion about him suggesting the idea to infiltrate the terrorist organization. "I need a place to stay while I try to subvert the White Fang, and Beacon was the best place to be."

"Do you honestly think you can do this alone?" Glynda asked.

"Nope," the faunus said casually leaning back in his seat, "but I don't have to." Both adults seemed confused at his statement. "Look while you had me hiding in Vale, I put the word out to my contacts in the underworld. Trust me when I say I have this under control and am already building my network. Glynda, Oz, I know that what I'm doing could put the other students in danger, so I don't want to involve them if I don't have to."

Ozpin sighed, "What do you propose we do about placing you on a team?"

"How many students do you have going into initiation this year?"

Glynda looked at her scroll, "We have one-hundred twenty-one students including yourself."

"Then either I could just work on my own or be a fifth member to a team. That way I have the freedom to do what I need to do with out really interfering with any team's ability to function."

"I'll consider both options, for now though return to the main hall you have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes sir, see you tomorrow."

"Good evening, Slade," Glynda said as she and the Headmaster of Beacon watched the faunus left the room. She turned to Ozpin once the elevator started heading down, "Do you think he told us everything?"

"No, but if anyone has a legitimate reason to with information from us it would be him," Ozpin answered. "It might be best if we leave it that way for now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, Slade is the only person I know that can go toe to toe with not only myself but the Maidens and Her. He is not someone we can afford to let run loose, but we also can't put him on a lease. The best thing we can do is wait and see what he'll do."

"What if what he does puts the people of Vale in danger?"

"Then to the best of my ability I will stop him, personally," Ozpin said.

Slade walked back into the main hall most of the first-year students were already asleep. Slade walked up to the balcony he had holed himself up on for the night. _'Hey Slade, do you think Oz is on to us?'_

'Of course, I wasn't subtle that I was hiding something but hopefully he won't go digging,' Slade answered the voice in his head.

 _'Do you think he will try to interfere?'_ Shadow asked.

'I hope not that will only end badly, but that can wait for later. Goodnight Shadow," Slade thought as he laid back down.

 _'Goodnight Slade, I can't wait for tomorrow,'_ Shadow said.

 **A/N: Hey everyone, what's up? So, I got the same character fluff from the original, but I added the scene with Ozpin and Glynda mostly to make it easier to understand some stuff that is said later as well as give Slade a bit of power scaling earlier in the story. For the newer readers, remember the Blooding. Well that's it for today see y'all in the next one.**

 **Thanks for reading; reviews are welcome.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I realized when I was going thru this chapter, that I had originally written it in present tense not past like it needed to be, AND NOONE CALLED ME OUT ON IT! I'm not sure what that says about me as a writer.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 4: Initiation Pt. 1**

 _'Do you think he will try to interfere?' Shadow asked._

 _'I hope not that will only end badly, but that can wait for later. Goodnight Shadow," Slade thought as he laid back down._

 _'Goodnight Slade, I can't wait for tomorrow,' Shadow said._

Slade woke up the next morning, and noticed the room is still dark and grabbed his scroll, "0400 huh, right on time. Damn training, today was supposed to be easy.' He sat up and listened for the other students most of them were still asleep only one or two were moving, but they were probably just going the bathroom or something. "So, there aren't many other early risers. Guess I could start my day since I know I won't get any more sleep," Slade said quietly to himself.

He got dressed in his usual combat attire, placing his dagger that he'd kept out in the small of his back, and heads to the restroom. After washing his face, he looked in the mirror and checked to make sure he was alone. Slade moves his bangs out from in front of his right eye and touches the scar lightly, *sigh* 'It's a pain in the ass only being able to use one eye most of the time.' He opens his right eye revealing a blood red iris and a black sclera around it. Slade felt the pressure in the room build slightly as his soul tried to reform itself. He quickly closed his right eye and backed away from the mirror, 'Damn still can't keep it from happening looks like I'm running at half speed again today.' Slade checked to make sure his hair was back in place, "Good thing I redid the braid last night, I really don't want to deal with that right now."

Slade made his way to the cafeteria to see if they were severing breakfast yet. "I managed to take my time and kill 30 minutes." He stretched as he entered the mess hall and walked over to the cooks who looked like they were just starting their day. "Hello," Slade smiled politely, "I'm not too early, am I? I was having trouble sleeping and wondering if I could get an early breakfast before the initiation."

An elderly woman walked up to the counter smiling at the young wolf faunus, "No my dear, we are almost all ways open due to teams coming in from missions and students staying up late to study. What would you like? Our options for today are up on the board." Slade looked at the menu and choose a medium breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast with some water to drink deciding it was the best choice to not have a heavy breakfast so as not to be sluggish, or a light meal and not have the energy. "I may not think much of what ever this is going to be, but I still need to be ready for a long day." Once Slade was finished with his food he walked back to where the lockers were and began to prepare his weapons. He noticed more students were up now and stayed to himself to focus on the task at hand.

"Ok, I have my twin daggers hopefully I won't need to use those today. If I do, I need to make sure I got plenty of shadow cover to hide in. Next is my hand gun, the mechanisms look good got a clip off standard rounds, a clip of explosive rounds and a clip of storm rounds; should probably stick to close combat today till I have time to make more of each. Next is my dust pouch let's see lighting, wind, fire, ice and earth; also, my special mix powder, I should use that sparingly as well. Now lastly my favorite weapon the sword." Slade unsheathes the weapon and looks down the edge of the blade, "I sharpened it yesterday but a quick go with the wet stone should be ok."

Slade grabbed his wet stone a began running it over the blade muttering to himself as he went through the familiar action, "So about these teams, who would be the best to try and be partnered with? Let's see teams are made of four members with two pairs of partners in each. Each group is led by a team leader, as much as I don't want to be taking orders, I can't aim for that position due to my reason for being here. My war would only put whoever was on my team in danger, and I'll be disappearing a lot so, no I can't do that. That means I can't take the lead when we pair up." Slade sighed as he finished with the touch up on his blade clipping the sheath to his belt and stowing the sword, he went to a nearby bench to keep thinking on his situation.

"Now Glynda told me there were one-hundred and twenty-one new students, including myself. So, like I discussed with them last night I'm either gonna be on my own our he is going to put me a fifth member. How he will do that I still have no idea. It looks like my best bet will be to just avoid the other groups or just follow an already formed pair." As more students arrived at the locker rooms Slade continued to plan out how he would build his team to provide the best support while at the school and still be able to trust them to take care of themselves when he's not around. "It might be in my best interest to think of who I should aim for."

Slade started thinking about who he should try to aim to get on his team. "Ruby can probably handle herself, she wouldn't be here otherwise. That means I should consider Yang, those two probably will come as a package deal. Then there is Jaune *sigh* I honestly don't think he's too good in a fight but that can be fixed. Who else have I talked to at this school? Oh right, the Ice Princess if she's half as good as her sister she'd be okay, but if she makes one racist comment, I swear I'll…"

"You swear what Faunus?" said a voice that Slade was surprised wasn't yelling at the top of her lungs.

Slade turned his head to see Weiss Schnee standing beside him. "Oh, mornin Schnee, one I was going to say, 'I swear it is on,' second the name is Slade learn it and third I was actually considering trying to have you as a teammate since I know Winter, but if you keep acting like that, we might have a problem."

"What do yo… Wait you know my sister?" the Heiress asked clearly caught off guard.

"Know her? Hell, I've fought her, drank with her, I even flirted with her once, but I got frozen for that so yeah. Oh, and I meant don't judge me till you get to know me just putting this out there but there are faunus who hate what the White Fang has become as much as you."

Weiss blinked, clearly not expecting a faunus to call out the White Fang so casually. "That may be, but still why would I want to be on the same team as a faunus like you?"

Slade stood up and smirked looking down at Weiss, "Because I'm the best fighter here Ice Princess. Your sister is the Ice Queen by the way."

Weiss looked up at him glaring, "Why you..."

"Why what?" Slade gestured to himself still smirking "can't handle this?" Weiss just scoffs at his antics and stomps off not wanting to put up with him anymore.

Slade dropped the smirk to a mischievous smile. 'Okay, I so need to try and team up with her now. That just made my morning, not to mention Winter will shit a brick when she finds out.'

"All first-year students report to the cliffs for initiation," Glynda called over P.A. system.

Slade waited until most of the students were walking towards the cliffs and began to make his way there, "I wonder who else I could look out for to be on my team?" As he passed a pillar, he casually says "What about you kitty cat?" Slade glances back over his shoulder to see a stunned ravenette staring at him "Don't try and fool a master at this stuff. Also, don't worry your secret is safe with me." Slade kept walking leaving the cat faunus to recover on her own.

All the applicants were standing on metal platforms atop the cliffs looking over the Emerald Forest. Ozpin was explaining how the formation of partners and teams would work as well as telling them to not hesitate to kill everything in their path, Slade rolled his eyes at this. "That was the plan Oz." He says quietly.

"One more thing," the headmaster said, "Some of you may have noticed there is an odd number of applicants this year. This will be solved by having one team of five in the first-year class." Ozpin seemed to single out Slade at this point making him arc an eyebrow his direction. "So, one of you will need to join a pair of students and assist them through initiation. Slade that job belongs to you."

"Well shit just call me out, why don't you? Oh well, I'll go with it."

"That's also why you're going first young man."

"Huh?" Slade looked down as his pad began to hiss, "Oh, sure thing." He got into a ready stance and jumped as his launch pad threw him forward increasing his speed and altitude. 'Ok landing strategy,' he looked back to see more students in the air. Slade moved so his feet were in front of him and channeled his aura into his feet as he fell through the tree line branches and limbs seemed to move out of his way on their own. He hit the ground and rolled jumping to his feet hand on his sword and looked around and saw an Ursa with a couple Beowolves. He jumped forward and cut them down without a second thought. "This is my element." He said to no one in particular, "Time to give these kids a show"

Slade walked into the trees and seemed to vanish from sight, the only evidence he was there were the dissipating bodies of the Grimm he'd just slain.

 **A/N: Ok, I got this chapter ready and I know that it might be the last chapter I get out before Christmas. So, Merry Christmas everyone, or Happy Holidays if you're not Christian.**

 **I am going to ask a question of those who read the original. Do you guys want me to keep the scene later where Slade tells off Weiss? I'm asking because there was a review about me changing that scene and thank you Merendinoemiliano for saying something. I appreciate the feedback you've been giving me, and I am thinking of changing it and how to get the same effect later. I just want to know if there are others of you who agree.**

 **Thanks for reading; reviews are welcome.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:So, another chapter before Christmas, damn. On to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 5: Initiation Pt.2**

 _Slade walks into the trees and seems to vanish from sight the only evidence he was there were the dissipating bodies of the Grimm he'd just slain._

Slade sat in a tree watching Weiss stand off against some Beowolves. 'Why is she just standing there adjusting her stance? This isn't sparing if she doesn't move soon, she could get killed,' Weiss shot towards the Alpha using her glyphs. Ruby, however, beat her to it.

"Got'cha."

"Whoa!" Weiss stumbled and redirected her attack setting a nearby tree on fire.

Ruby distracted by the flames and got thrown into Weiss. "Hey! Watch it."

Weiss looked at Ruby and yelled, "Excuse me I could have killed you."

Ruby huffed, "You have to try harder than that." Grimm surrounded the two girls, while Ruby reloaded her weapon. Then a tree fell spreading the fire into the clearing.

Weiss grabbed Ruby's arm, "We need to go."

Slade sighed at the clumsy mistake while Weiss drug Ruby away, "I guess I'll clean this up, then catch up with them after wards." He dropped to ground pulling a mask from his pocket, Slade put it on the lower half of his face covering his mouth and nose. He drew his sword slashing at the nearest Beowolf cutting it in half. He then took a low stance crouching among the flames and let out a howl challenging the monsters around him to fight him. The Grimm responded in kind and charged through the growing fire towards him. Slade jumped up as the first Beowolf reached him flipping over the beast and cutting downward at the same time. The faunus landed on the back of a Grimm across the clearing. 'Shadow.'

 _'On it,'_ Shadow responded. Two long arms extended from Slade's back grabbing the two closest Grimm by the neck. As the arms retracted puling the Grimm towards him Slade tossed his sword into the air and punched both Beowolves in the face driving both in to the ground. He then caught his sword and cut an approaching beast in half then used one of the black arms to draw his gun and shoot one that was trying sneak up on him. He continued to fight the creatures in the same manner moving in a deadly dance of white, grey and black. Anyone who would have seen him would have been terrified watching him fight in the middle of the burning forest. Slade on the other hand felt right at home moving with a practiced ease and speed till all his enemies were dead. He then began running out of the burning section of forest while stowing his blade in the direction he'd seen Ruby and Weiss take off. 'Humph, that wasn't too bad. It was barely a warm up.'

 _'Agreed, let's hope we get a better fight later,'_ said Shadow as it let the black arms dissipate.

Once Slade had cleared the flames and smoke, he took off his mask. He sniffed the air trying to find Ruby's and Weiss's scents. "There," once he found the trail, he picked up his pace and ran towards the source. Slade stopped for a moment to observe a tree that appeared to have been cut down with a large blade with a giant feather laying against it. "Well shit, that can't be good."

Slade began running back on the trail towards the two huntresses-in-training. After a few more minutes, he came upon a clearing to see that Weiss was pacing back and forth trying to decide which way to go and Ruby was sitting on the ground looking bored and picking at the grass. Slade let a long breath, "Ok I made it." Slade moved out of the trees where the two girls could see him, "Hello ladies, 'bout time I caught up."

Weiss stopped, spinning towards him. Ruby jumped to her feet not expecting the sudden appearance of her new friend. "Slade! How did you find us?" The younger girl question Slade lifted his flat cap to show his ears and flicked his tail a bit, so she could see it. "Oh, right wolf faunus. Right…" Ruby trails off embarrassed that she forgot that about her friend.

"Yes, there is that, and there is the fact that you two started a forest fire," Slade answered with a smirk.

Weiss glared at Ruby and asked Slade, "How did you know about that wolf?"

"One, I have a name use it. Two, I was watching from the trees; you two seemed to have it handled I wanted to see how you fought before I teamed up with you. By the way, you two really need to work on communication during combat."

Weiss turned her glare to Slade, "It's Ruby that needs to do that."

"You do as well, Princess. Anyways we need to move, like, now." Slade began to scan the tops of the trees for shadows.

Ruby looked at Slade innocently not knowing what the wolf faunus had saw next to the tree she had cut down, "Why."

They all heard a loud screech nearby and the flapping of wings. Ruby and Weiss looked up as well and see the giant Nevermore circling overhead. "That," Slade deadpanned.

 **A/N: Ok, boys and girls, The biggest change early in the story is next chapter and I hope you all like it. What could it be I wonder? Also I want to say something that is just a little bit about myself and how I do this. I like to take all feedback I get into account in some way. That is why I say reviews are welcome at the end of each chapter. I have had a discussion with one of the readers of my story since early on in the original writing. The reason I'm telling you all this is because the reader that I was talking to, whose name is Wolfpackrwby88, helped me rethink my decision to remove Ruby from the pairing. I will be adding her back in and it will be awhile before it happens in story. I am going to change the pairing but I am going to leave the title the same to help differentiate the two stories. Seriously everyone thank you for reading, and thank you for your feedback even if I don't respond I do read it and consider it.**

 **Thanks for reading; reviews are welcome.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone just going to point out this is the longest chapter I've ever written, on to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 6: Initiation Pt.3**

 _They all heard a loud screech nearby and the flapping of wings. Ruby and Weiss looked up as well and see the giant Nevermore circling overhead. "That," Slade deadpanned._

Weiss yelled as she clung to the claw of the Nevermore, "Ruby, Slade!"

"Yeah!" Ruby and Slade yelled back.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Weiss yelled again at her two partners.

Slade looked down, "I still don't know how we even got up here."

Ruby attempted to console her partners, "We're fine stop worrying."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "I'm so far beyond worrying."

"Well, we should be getting close now," Slade said casually.

Ruby looked confused, "In a good way?"

"They didn't hear me."

Weiss looked at Ruby furious, "In a bad way, in a very bad way."

"Then why don't we just jump?!"

"What are you crazy?!"

"…..."

Slade looked down again, "I think she jumped."

"Why that insufferable little red bitch!"

"Damn, Schnee, I didn't know you knew my mother."

"Argh, you're no better wolf boy."

Slade laughed, "I know, I try. So, how do you wanna do this, because the Nevermore is circling back?"

Weiss screamed, "Ruby, how could you leave us." Her grip started slipping on the Nevermore's talon. Slade looked at her concerned as her eyes widened, "Schnee, you good down there?"

She fell.

"Shit," Slade jumped off and stream lined his body until he caught up with Weiss and grabbed her, "hold on!" Weiss does as she is told clinging to Slade as he brought his feet under them and focused his aura. When they hit the ground, Slade softened the impact with his aura forcing the energy into ground, creating a crater. "Urgh."

Weiss looked at Slade as he put her down, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tough."

Pyrrha got hit by the Deathstalker that had been chasing her; landing on the ground in front of the group as Slade, Weiss and Jaune (now out of the tree) joined them.

Yang groaned, "Great! Gang's all here, now we can all die together."

Ruby smirked, "Not if I can help it."

Slade looked around to see a trail of rose petals leading to a speeding Ruby, "Huh, not this again."

Ruby attacked the monster, slashing at its face, just to be blocked by the Deathstalker's pinchers. "Don't worry, I'm totally fine," she said as she started running back to the group.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled across the field as she sprinted towards Ruby. Both are stopped by feathers launched by the Nevermore that pined Ruby by her cloak and stopped Yang in her tracks. Yang reached towards her sister desperately, "Ruby, get out of there."

The Deathstalker closed in and began to strike at Ruby with its stinger.

Yang screamed reaching for her sister, "RUBY!" She then heard the tingling bells and shattering glass fly past her.

A wall of ice sprang up trapping the Deathstalker's tail, as it was stopped by arm wrapping around the base of the stinger.

"You are so childish."

Ruby looked up opening her eyes to see her partners holding the stinger in place. Slade holding the stinger under his arm; while Weiss had the tail trapped in ice. "Weiss. Slade."

Weiss stood up, "And dimwitted, and hyperactive and don't even get me started on your fighting style; however, I suppose I can be a bit… difficult, but if we're going to get through this, we are going to have to do this together, including Slade.

"Yes! She used my name." Slade interrupted, "and uh girls. I appreciate the fact y'all are having a sweet moment, but this thing is getting a bit feisty. We should get back to the others."

Both looked at him and noticed the stinger twitching madly in his grasp, "Oh." The three partners disengaged the Grimm and returned to the group.

Yang wrapped Ruby in a bear hug once they are clear, "I'm so happy you're okay."

Slade looked at the ravenette he and spoken to earlier, "So, you teamed up with Blondie over here." To which he just got a small nod in response.

Jaune looked at the sky nervously, "Guys, that thing is coming back."

Weiss pointed at the relics, "Look there is no point in staying. Our objective is right in front of us."

Ruby spoke up, "She's right we just need to grab a relic and get back to the cliffs. There is no point in fighting these things."

Slade slouched at that, "Awe, I really wanted to let lose a little, but okay. You can grab the relic then Red."

Jaune smiled, "Run and live, that I can work with."

Slade glared at the knight, "Dude."

"What?"

Slade sighed pushing Jaune forward, "Not cool man."

Ruby and Jaune walked forward together. Ruby grabbed the white knight piece while Jaune picked up the white rook.

"It's time we left." Ren said as the Deathstalker freed itself from the ice on its tail.

Ruby looked at the Grimm and agreed "Alright let's go."

Slade waited until everyone has started running, watching the Grimm, then ran after the group of trainees.

The teens started to make their way thru more ruins towards a cliff. The Nevermore perched on the ruins in front of them. Everyone split up ducking behind the pillars, Slade stood next to Weiss. The giant scorpion came crashing out of the forest. As everyone left their cover the Nevermore took flight again and charged forward raining feathers on the teens. The wolf noticed some pink explosions going off round the bird and the clacking of the Deathstalker's pincers behind him. Slade grabbed his sword as he heard blades hit the monster. 'Breathe,' Slade shot backwards drawing his sword. Once he was within range, he lashed out the blade carving a deep gash into the front armor of the scorpion like creature. while Weiss, Nora, Ren, and Blake retreated. The faunus quickly withdrew knowing that staying to close would not be good for him or the rest of the teens he was fighting with. While he was falling back, he noticed that the rest had gotten closer to the bridge while he had back tracked to stall the Deathstalker.

Slade managed to catch up to the others as most of the group was about half way across the bridge. He glanced to the his left and saw the Nevermore approaching the bridge Slade jumped to the center just ahead of Blake pushing her back as the giant avian crashed into the bridge sending him into the chasm near the cliff. "Well shit," the faunus twisted in the air throwing his right arm towards the structures around him. A chain of solid shadows connected to the pathways between the pillars. Slade pulled on the chain swinging himself up to the platform behind the main tower. "That was close. What do you think, Shadow?"

 _'It would be best if we try to take out one of those Grimm, so everyone can focus on the other more efficiently.'_

'Sounds like a plan but let's see where everyone else is,' Slade made his way around the tower seeing that his partners had been joined by Blake and Yang, and across the chasm where the bridge used to be were the others in their group fighting the Deathstalker. 'This could work too.'

"Hey, anyone got a plan?" Slade said as they all stared down the Nevermore charging them. The four girls prepared their ranged attacks, Slade shrugged and followed suit. He changed from standard slugs to explosive rounds and took aim at the Grimm and fired; he saw as several explosions went off around the Nevermore. The monster kept charging though the barrage and crashed in to the tower; the teens managed to not fall in to the abyss by using the falling chunks of stone as platforms to get back on the paths. Slade landed next to his partners storing his gun and drawing his sword. Slade waited for the Grimm to pass close by while channeling aura into his tachi. "Thunra!" Slade shouted as it passed by lighting shot out of his sword as he thrust it forward creating a beam of electricity that slammed in to the Nevermore arcing from feather to feather. The creature let out a pained screech as it pulled out of range from the faunus and moved towards Yang.

Weiss and Ruby looked at him for a moment, "What? I can use other elements to, it's my Semblance."

Suddenly, Ruby looked around at the other teens fighting the Grimm, "I have a plan. Cover me!" Weiss and Slade nodded to each other and rushed back into the fight. Ruby directed her partners towards the cliff after she filled in Yang and Blake. "Ok when Yang drives it into the cliff you two need to restrain it." Slade grunted while Weiss nodded her head. Ruby went on to explain the rest of the plan as they watched Yang stun the beast with rounds fired right into its mouth and guide it into the cliff.

"Alright let's do this," Slade said as he and Weiss shot forward, the heiress taking the lead. She froze the Grimm's tail to the alter looking place near the cliff. Slade then covered her retreat by blasting it with ice, "Freysha!" creating a layer of frost on the creature's feathers. Slade fell back standing behind his partners double checking Weiss's aim. "We should be okay, you're good to go," Slade said. Weiss nodded before she launched Ruby at the Grimm. The young reaper caught the beast's neck in her blade pinning it to the cliff as she landed.

"You got this, Princess," Slade said as Blake and Yang landed beside them.

"Of course," Weiss created a line of glyphs up the cliff face as Ruby started running. Ruby pulled the Grimm up the wall of stone leaving a line of broken rock behind her before she reached the top. Once there the Nevermore's body seemed to get stuck as Ruby launched up pulling her scythe through the neck decapitating the beast.

"Well that was a thing," Yang said.

"Not bad," the Heiress said. Taking a knee after using her semblance that much.

"Whoa, Schnee you ok?" Slade asked, looking concerned for his partner. "Yo Red, get back down here so we can get back."

"Ok," came the fainted response from Ruby.

"Seriously Weiss, are you ok? We need to know in case shit continues to hit the fan today," Slade said turning back to his other partner.

"I'll be fine," Weiss said as she stood back up.

"Ok," Slade said looking at the heiress critically.

"Hey guys," Ruby popped up beside her sister in a flurry of rose petals. "What's up?"

"Nothing I think it is time to head back," Blake interjected.

"Sounds good to me," Yang said as she began making her way towards the other side of the bridge.

Once all the teens had grouped up on the other side, Slade gave the girls in his group a boost across, they all began to walk towards the forest hoping to get back without too much more fighting. Luckily, they were right only finding small groups of the beasts on their way back to the starting point. The few Grimm the group did encounter where taken care of quickly and after an hour they had reached the spot where they were supposed to climb back up. "So, how are we going to get up there?" Jaune asked.

"Simple," Slade said as he walked up to the cliff and began climbing. After he was about ten feet from the ground, he turned around to look at the rest of the trainees. "Well, come on."

"Slade, not all of us are wearing clothes suitable for climbing," Weiss said pointing to the rest of the girls in skirts.

"Really fine, I'll pass done a rope once I get the top hold on." Slade resumed climbing so much fast than he was before, clearing the cliff face in under a minute. Slade then passed down a rope at the top to the rest of the group. "Ok Jaune, Ren, keep a watch of the woods while I pull the ladies up." The other two males did as instructed understanding what Slade really meant. Slade pulled them up one by one starting with Ruby who posted up at the top with her rifle to cover the rest on the ground, Pyrrha was next at she did the same then Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Blake. "Ok, guys come on," Slade shouted, Ren grabbed on first while Jaune still watched the forest. 'He may not be the best fighter, but he has good survival instincts at least.' "Jaune, you're up," Jaune stowed his weapons and grabbed the rope, once Slade had him up the faunus turned around to the professor's observing them. "So how did we do, Glynda, Oz?"

"Not bad at all, young man," Ozpin said sipping his coffee.

"Turn in your relics and back to the school to rest until the ceremony," Goodwitch instructed. "Slade you stay, we need to speak with you."

"Sure thing, teach."

Once the rest of the teens had left Ruby looking back at her partner concerned for a moment until Slade flashed a smile and waved her on. "So, why are you keeping me back if you want me to be discrete this doesn't help."

"First a warning, I'm sure you know who Miss Schnee is related to."

"No duh. Winter Schnee is her older sister and Jacques Schnee is her father, not to mention Willow and Shitley."

"Good but I do need to warn you that Miss Xiao-Long is Raven Brawen's daughter. There for she and Miss Rose are Qrow's nieces." Goodwitch said as Slade paled a little.

"Well fuck, that's lovely. I'll be sure to call both Winter and Qrow later to clear things up."

"Also, there is the matter of the group you found yourself in." Ozpin cut in. "What do think of them?"

"Schnee and Nikos preformed as expected, give them time and both will go a long way. Given Schnee has some attitude and Nikos fights well but doesn't seem to have anything appearing to be solid leadership skills. The sisters are fine I can see why you let Red in early. Belladonna and Lie are both quiet but do well to fit in their roles with in the respective groups, hell I'd make them both Strikers in the Pack if I was still there. The only concern I have there is Belladonna hiding her faunus nature, that can mess with team cohesion; especially since it appears, she is going to be with me and the Princess. Valkyrie is well Valkyrie that's the best I can tell for her personality, but she is strong and seems to be attached to Lie which I'll say isn't a bad thing since it appears, they know each other and work really well together."

"What about Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asked.

"Potential, I seriously doubt he went to any combat school though. He can, if trained correctly, become a good huntsman hell I'd say he'd make a good leader as it is."

"Why do you say that?"

"Simple, I noticed that on the way back Nikos, Lie, and Valkyrie, all seemed to defer to his judgement he made some wrong calls sure, but he made a choice and stuck with it. He may be nervous, but he has some good instincts for leading, and he watches those around him to find what he can as the plan. He kept watch on the forest the whole time I was pulling people up even though I told him that to make sure the girls didn't get mad at us, he stuck with it until I had everyone else up. So, all in all he may not be fully qualified to be here, but he has my vote to stay." Slade said.

"You do know that is not your choice?" Goodwitch said.

"Yes, but it is what I think, and you did ask, so."

"Thank you, young man, we will take it in to consideration," Ozpin said dismissing Slade.

"Alright, let me know if you need me," Slade said before turning to leave.

 _'It appears you have already made some allies here, Slade,'_ Shadow said.

'Yes, let us hope they turn out the way we need them to,' Slade thought back, 'We can't afford to let our guard down without someone watching our back.'

 _'I agree, Argentum.'_

 **A/N: So, I didn't originally plan that scene with the professor's, but I was writing, and I just kept going and going and going, lol. I plan for the professors to show up a little bit more. So, what do you all think? Let me know guys and gals.**

 **Thanks for reading; reviews are welcome.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, first chapter of 2019! A couple things before we start. One, I recently started back in college after two years of not being in school. That does not mean I'm going any where just that my schedule will stay inconsistent. Second, this chapter and a few more chapters are gonna be some condensed versions of multiple existing chapters from the original story. I still ask that those that have read the new chapters because there are some changes in wording and perspective. I know the meat of it will be retread ground, but I am gearing up for some big changes soon I promise.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 7: First Night with the Team**

Once the rest of the trainees had arrived back at the cliff, they were all lead to the auditorium for the formation of teams. Several teams had already been announced and now Jaune, Pyrhha, Nora, and Ren where standing before the headmaster. "From this day forth you will be known as team JNPR. Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin announced the newly formed team and waited for the applause to die down as they exited the stage, and Slade and the rest of his group walked up. "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Slade Lone-Wolf, Yang Xiao Long, the five of you collected to White Knight pieces. From now on you will be known as team RWWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose."

'Wait, he used the "W" of my last name but the others first initials,' Slade thought to himself. 'Oh well, and did he say Ruby was the leader, Weiss is going to be pissed.' Slade looked at the snow-haired heiress noticing her furrowed brow and slight frown, 'Yep she's pissed.'

The two first year teams walked to their dorm rooms after the ceremony and discovered they would be living across from one another. Before the teens walked into the rooms Slade decided it was time to tell his teammates and neighbors what was going on, so they would not be surprised later. "Everyone, listen up."

The others looked at Slade curiously, "What's up, Slade?" Yang asked a little disturbed by his serious tone.

"If you wanna know why I'm here or about my semblance get in team RWWBY's room now," Slade opened the door and walked in leaving no room for questions. Once both teams were inside the room, they all looked around and saw the room was furnished with four beds a bookshelf lined up on the wall across from the door. There were two desks with chairs near the door, closets on either side and a bathroom to the left side of the room. "I'm pretty sure all the first-year rooms look like this. and are put in better ones every year, due to there being more room because of the dropouts and the like," Slade explained as he walked to the stack off bags next the right-hand closet and retrieved a black leather-bound book from his back pack. Slade took a deep breath and walked over to the book case leaning on it. "Which do you want to know first my semblances or why I'm here?"

"What is so important about why you're here at Beacon?" Ruby asked tilting her head.

Slade, "Because it's nothing like why any of y'all are here."

"Ok," Weiss, "Slade, what is your reason for becoming a huntsman?"

Slade looks at Weiss and cracks a smile, "I never said I wanted to be a huntsman. I'm here because I need a place to hide. Before we get to that I need to give all of you a crash course in the Pack's theology. First off you need to understand that the Pack is a clan of wolf faunus assassins that usually play both sides of every conflict. The reason we do this is because we believe in keeping the balance between the light and the dark. Everyone follow me so far?" The other teens nodded their heads most of them stunned that they spent most of the past couple days near a professional killer. "Good, now to the basics of the religion. We worship a goddess known as the Mother Moon, she has other names but that is the most commonly used. She is the holder of the balance of the world. She birthed the first wolf faunus of the Pack and established our rules, our mission. Many among the Pack believe this is the reason a lot of us have two animalistic traits." Slade took off his cap to show his ears and flicked his tail to prove his point. "We hold this philosophy in our hearts and never let it falter, for every mission we take for the side of the dark, we take one for the light. That is until about a month ago our Matriarch, my mother, received a message with and offer to join the White Fang. A week later she decided that we were going to back them unconditionally. I didn't agree with this move and when I confronted her, she kicked me out and disowned me hence the name Lone-Wolf. Now I'm here at Beacon because Ozpin is one of the few people the Pack respects enough to know fighting him is not a good idea. It is a good place for me to get on my feet and start to undo their plans." Slade looks at the others in the room, "That's it for my reasons for being here any questions."

This time Pyrrha spoke, "I hope your religion is deeper than that; from what you just explained it does not sound like much."

"There is a lot more to it, but if I tried to explain the whole thing, we would be here all night," Slade said scratching his ears.

"Ok, now what about your semblance?" Weiss questioned.

"Good question, Ice Princess. I'll just explain the one you saw today for now; the others I'll cover later when I need to. Let us start with a demonstration. Nora."

Nora perks up, "Yes."

"Go stand outside the door for a sec. You'll know when to come back in."

"Okie dokie," Nora gives a two-fingered salute and rushes out the door closing it behind her.

"What are you doing?" Ren looks at Slade with a raised eyebrow remembering the elemental feats Slade had demonstrated through out the day.

"Just watch the book." Slade says as he holds it at head height and drops it. the book vanishes just below his shoulder and they all hear a thud outside.

"Owie," comes Nora's voice through the door which is promptly thrown open. "Why did you do that?"

Slade holds up his hand, "Open the book to the third page."

Nora did as she was told and as she read what was on the page. Her face became red and she glared at Slade, "How did you…?"

"Yeah, my semblance is literally the ability to do the impossible; so, warping a book and changing the words on the page, which by the way was a guess, is nothing. I can rewrite the laws of quantum physics, thermodynamics, or well basically anything about the physical world to fit my purposes. With the exemption of time. However, maintaining them requires a lot of aura at least for more complicated manipulation. The easiest way to explain it is that I take reality deconstruct it then rebuild it in any way I need. Once I'm done, I allow the world to rebalance itself. That's what you saw today. Messing with the natural elements and warping are the easiest for me." Slade said with a smirk.

"That is kinda hard to believe even with the proof you've shown us, is there more to it?" Weiss looked indignant at his apparent smugness. "You're hiding the true nature of your abilities, aren't you?"

"Perception is reality, Weiss. Anyways that is all the explanation y'all are going get tonight, JNPR you are good to go. Me, the lovely young women on my team, and our resident ice box need to figure out sleeping arrangements." With that Slade pushed JNPR out of the room and shut the door after retrieving his book from Nora. "For tonight, at least I will sleep over here in the corner you four can have the beds, and I call first shower." As he said this Slade grabbed his night clothes; nylon shorts, underwear and a white shirt, and ducked into the bathroom before any of the girls could protest.

Once he was done with his shower, he set up his sleeping mat and curled up in his blankets and fell asleep. At least that is what he led his team to think. Once they were all asleep, he silently got dressed and ghosted out the window heading for Vale, "Sorry ladies, but I got work to do."

Slade walked through the alleys of Vale keeping an eye out for the sign that would point him towards the meeting place he'd set up with his contact. After walking for about an hour he comes across a small symbol written in chalk. 'A tomoe emblem huh,' Slade thought to himself. 'I'm definitely on the right track. She has got to be nearby.' Slade sniffed the air trying to catch the scent of his contact, "Come on out, Half Pint, I know you're here." Hearing a small footstep behind him he turns to see a short woman with multi colored hair.

"Where you followed?" Slade asks the girl glancing around to check the surrounding area.

The girl shook her head with a smirk and motioned for him to follow her.

"Still not a talker huh?" Slade smirked at his own teasing. Only to get flipped off for his trouble. "Sorry, you're not my type," he remarks as he followed the small woman silently from there.

They moved the back streets of Vale for ten minutes before reaching a small apartment building. The two assassins walked up to third floor and entered an apartment the seemed to be outfitted for only one or maybe two occupants. The living room was right inside the door, the small kitchen was off to the left and there was a hallway that Slade guessed lead to the bath and bed rooms. "So, this is your place Neo? Honestly I expected there to be whips and chains on the walls." Slade said noticing how surprisingly little there was in the way of furniture, just enough for small comfort.

Slade felt his scroll go off and looked at Neo who tapped her own scroll in response. Knowing from experience with the ice cream themed assassin that she had sent the message, he pulled out his scroll and read the message. 'I have everything I need here but not so much that I can't leave it if I'm compromised… Just don't go into the bed room closet. ~Neo.'

Slade nodded his head to this, "Ok, I'll just stay out of the bed room in general. Now, Neo, we need to discuss the plans for our little partnership. Since you were there to meet me tonight, I know you got my message."

Neo again only shook her head in acknowledgement.

Slade took a deep breath, "I think we should sit down we may be here awhile, you don't have anything to do for Roman tonight, do you?"

Neo shook her head 'No' and Slade sat down on one of the chairs in the living room, "Good, now let's get down to business my friend, first allow me to update you of our status with in Beacon. I've been assigned to a team of first years, but that doesn't mean they trust me. The teachers and the headmaster already know me and are willing to overlook my past do to the laws dealing with the Pack to begin with. In exchange, I am to act as another pair of eyes and ears for them within Vale. My job is to gather info and report it back to Ozpin directly; this doesn't mean I can't mess with the White Fang, just that Oz must be kept in the loop. I also must attend classes at Beacon during the day meaning I can't spend all my time tracking down info, that is where I need you. You with me so far?"

Slade waited till Neo responded with thumbs up to continue. "Alright, since you're Roman's right hand woman I need you to keep an eye on him and the pyro bitch that's pulling the strings. What did you say her name was again?"

Slade waited as Neo went and grabbed a dry erase board and wrote down the name. She turned it around to the wolf faunus, "Cinder Fall, yeah that was the name. Anyways back on track you don't need to tell me everything that's going on just the big stuff, ok. I can get info several ways, but you are going to be my main source."

Neo nodded and started writing on her board again as Slade waited. The small woman turned the board back to the taller man. 'I'll keep you informed on as much as I can without arousing suspicion or letting anyone know you are somehow involved. I know it's no small feat of trust to come to me for this.'

"Trust me I wouldn't have asked if I knew I could do this on my own. Thank you, Neo, for hearing me out and wanting to help. I just have one more question for you before we start putting these plans in motion."

Neo looked at him and motioned for him to go on. Slade gave Neo a serious look, "Do you think you can actively work against Roman? I know he is the one that took you in when you were a kid, but can you turn your back on him if you have to?"

Neo took a moment to think about her answer. Then she wrote her answer and showed Slade the board with a determined face, 'This maybe my only way out of this life. Yes, I'll do it.'

Slade looked Neo in the eyes trying to break the resolve he saw. Once he saw how serious she was he sighed, "Hopefully it won't come to that in the end, but you know we don't really get along not sure why though he just doesn't seem to like me."

'Mistral, two years ago. You left him surrounded by the police in one of the upper districts.'

"That was his own fault, I told him to be careful with the pressure sensor," Slade said as the shorter woman arced her eyebrow. "Ok, I was partially at fault for not using my semblance, but you know that it goes wonky occasionally. That was one of those days; gods piss me off."

'It is fine, Slade. What are you going to do now?' Neo wrote out on her board.

"Go back to the school and get some sleep. We are in for a long fight, Neo; I'll see to later." With that he disappeared leaving no trace of his presence.

'I'm not sure why, but I feel as if he is going to change the world. Better to be on the side of the winning team.' Neo thought to herself a little scared of what her friend was planning to do with those he believed had corrupted his family. 'Hopefully Roman, you'll be able to understand, and come around to our side.'

Slade appeared back in the dorm room with his back to his teammate's beds. And opened his scroll to check the time. 'Huh 1:30. I thought that would have taken longer,' Slade dressed back in his sleep clothes and lay down to sleep until he needed to wake up to train.

 _'Do you think you can actually be the good guy, Slade, with all the things we've done?'_ Shadow asked.

'I know Shadow. I know better than anyone what we've done… That doesn't mean we can't fight for a better future; the balance of the world is at stake. I can't just sit back and let it happen. I've made that mistake already. We've done good in other worlds. We must be ready for anything that happens. This is our world we have to protect it with everything we got.' Slade thought.

 _'Understood, Slade. Goodnight,'_ Shadow said.

Slade laid down staring at the ceiling, 'What would you do, Dad, Big bro?' When he got no response, he sighed rolled over and went to sleep.

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm not going to rehash the stuff at the top. I am going to address a couple reviews. One, I wanna ask is Slade is to edgy? I know for fact I made Slade insanely op, but I didn't mean to make him an edgelord. But hey he is who he is now, so I'll try and flesh him out more later. This story is more about the character interactions than everything else so yeah. Second, thanks for the support guys and I hope all of you had nice holidays and ill see you next time.**

 **Thanks for reading; reviews are welcome.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here we are, next chapter! How you guys been doing? I've been great. I've been enjoying school yep I'm totally not procrastinating by taking time to post this. HAHAHA! Ok, real talk, I'm a little stuck on the next chapter. I'm changing something and I'm having trouble with sed change. It will be out soonish. Maybe, I don't know how well I'll be able to keep that promise.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 8: Rise and Shine/Getting Settled**

 _This is our world we have to protect it with everything we got.' Slade thought._

 _'Understood, Slade. Goodnight,' Shadow said._

 _Slade laid down staring at the ceiling, 'What would you do, Dad, Big bro?' When he got no response, he sighed rolled over and went to sleep._

Slade woke up before his alarm again and shut it off before it woke up his teammates. 'Well time to train,' Slade got up and dressed in his sweat pants and the white t-shirt he was sleeping in. and went to the gym. Once he got there, he began his standard work out, lifting weights most others would only dream of. At the peak of his exercise he was squatting a maxed-out barbell that weighed half a ton for 200 repetitions. He ended his exercise when a few more gym nuts began showing up to get their workouts in before classes. He walked back to his room and knocked politely on the door before opening. "Morning ladies, hopefully if you're up you are dressed enough for me to walk in." Slade said only to be shushed by a Yang in her school uniform. Causing Slade to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Just wait, Wolf Boy, you're gonna love this," Yang smirked and pointed in the direction of a certain sleeping heiress with a redhead creeping up on her. Weiss woke up and sat up in bed to be met with a whistle blowing Ruby.

"Gah!" screamed the heiress and the faunus at the same time. Even Blake cringed away.

"Good morning team RWWBY!" the enthusiastic leader proclaimed.

"Ruby, no whistles, that hurts, damn it!" Slade shouts sternly while covering his wolf ears.

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" Weiss asks prompting the same question from Slade.

"Now that your awake and Slade is back from." Ruby turns to Slade, "where were you?"

"I work out every morning at 4:00." Slade says pointing at his sweaty clothing that was sticking to his chest. "How else do you expect me to do the crazy shit I do?" The girls stared at him for a moment before recovering, all four looking a bit flustered at the sight. "Now what were you saying, Ruby?"

"OH, right! Now we can begin our first order of business." Ruby said instantly back to her chipper attitude.

"Excuse me?" Weiss starts.

"Decorating!" Yang shouts her arms full of her stuff.

"What!" Weiss shouts confused.

"Argh, so much shouting so early in the morning," Slade complains still holding his ears.

Blake holds up a suitcase, "We still have to unpack," it opens, spilling on the floor, "and clean."

"Well I'm taking a shower and getting dressed. You ladies have fun, just leave my stuff in the corner for now. K? K." Slade grabbed his clothes and as he turned to the bathroom heard that infernal whistle sound off again. "DAMN IT RUBY NO WHISTLES!" Slade spun around casting a one-eyed glare at the young girl. "Wolf ears and whistles don't go together well in small spaces. Just, stop it in doors." The small reaper seemed to shrink in at the outburst but nodded her understanding. "Ok, do your decorating while I'm in the shower. I'll be out in a minute."

With that Slade moved into the bathroom to begin his morning routine. Once they heard the shower running Ruby cheered back up, "Ok, Weiss, Slade in a minute, Blake, Yang and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. Bonzai!"

Yang and Blake stepped behind Ruby, "Bonzai!" Weiss could only sigh and shake her head at her team's antics. However, she got up and got dressed quickly not wanting to be seen changing by Slade. Once she was done, they began decorating the room with all the belongings they had brought with them.

After a few minutes Slade walked out of the bathroom dressed in his uniform, his tie was undone as well as the top button of his dress shirt. "You ladies decent, right?" He questioned quickly.

Yang quickly answered, "What would you do if we weren't?" Her expression turned into a teasing smirk.

"Probably dive out the door a slam it shut behind me as quickly as possible, or if was just you, Yang, comment on how I'm not that into such well-endowed women."

Yang's jaw dropped at having her joke thrown back her and in such a vulgar manner.

"Listen, Yang, don't play the game if you can't hang with the big kids. In other words, try and pick on me and we will go at it all day." Slade said walking up to Yang; a sly smile gracing his lips.

Yang was taken aback by his confident manner and then she noticed something that made her smile back, "That's rich coming from the man who has trouble tying his tie."

Slade's eye narrowed his smirk disappearing, "These things are damn, fancy neck traps. Besides I've never had to wear one before. So, do any of you know how to tie one of these damn collar substitutes?"

Weiss sighed. "Here, let me help. I've had to help my brother before. By no means does this mean I like you."

"Thanks," Slade muttered while standing still so Weiss could help him with the "collar" as he had put it. The rest of the girls continued the decorating of the room. "Wait, I'm not that bad, am I?"

"You are a faunus, and I am a Schnee this is not exactly the ideal partnership for me."

"Makes sense," Slade conceded, noticing how Blake had seemed to flinch slightly at the mention of him being a faunus. 'She needs to get over that and at least tell the others on our team.' The others had finished their work during the exchange and they all stepped back to look at their work just to notice the beds had ended up piled in the middle of the room.

Weiss frowned at the pile, "This isn't going to work."

Blake looked a bit concerned, "It is a bit cramped."

"How did you not notice you had stacked the beds?" Slade asked just to be ignored.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff," Yang suggested.

Ruby thought for a moment, "Orrrr, we could ditch the beds," her face lit up, "and replace them with bunk beds!"

"That doesn't really seem safe," Weiss said hesitantly.

"And, totally awesome!" Yang said pumping her fist.

"It does seem efficient," Blake stated.

"I'm gonna be sleeping on the floor anyways, so do what you want." Slade added.

Weiss, "Well we should put it to a vote."

Ruby, "I think we just did."

Blake gave thumbs up, Yang held up peace signs, Slade shrugged, and Weiss just frowned.

Ruby smiled, "Well that settles it."

They all began work on the bunk beds with Slade and Yang doing most of the heavy lifting as Ruby, Weiss, and Blake working on the support for the beds. When they were done, they stepped back again and admired their work. Yang's bed being held above Blake's by a stack of books, and Ruby's suspended by some rope Slade had in his bag.

"So, that is done," Slade said.

"Now for our next order of business, classes," Ruby deflated a little at the last words. "at nine we have to be at…"

"WHAT!" Weiss screamed.

"Ow, again with the yelling indoors," Slade mumbled covering his ears.

"Did you say 9:00?!" Weiss questioned.

"Um…"

"It's 8:55, you dunce!" Weiss said before bolting out the door.

"What class room?" Slade asked as they all ran out the door and were followed by team JNPR.

"The class is with Dr. Oobleck." Ruby answered as they made it out the dorm building.

"OK," Slade moved to the front of the group and threw out his hand. A portal appeared before the group, barely taking the time to notice Ozpin and Goodwitch standing not far away. 'Shit not supposed to do this, but, oh well.' "Everyone thru here now," he instructed, and they all leapt thru tumbling into Oobleck's classroom in a heap. Slade step out of the portal last, "You could have just run through, anyways let's take our seats before Glynda figures out which class we are in and bursts through the door to scold me."

"SLAADDDEEEEE!"

"And there she is," Slade sighed suddenly resigned to the fate of an angry Goodwitch.

"Everyone to your seats. Well, all of you except Slade," Oobleck said sipping from his mug.

"Wait, what?"

"3. 2. 1…" the doors to the class room flew open as Oobleck finished his count.

"I hate you," Slade glared at the hyper active professor as he was lifted in to the air surrounded by a purple glow. He twisted in the air, "Hey Glynda, how's its hanging?"

"Unless you can explain why you are already breaking the rules, we have in place concerning your powers during the school day, I would suggest you shut up." Goodwitch said, while beginning to drag the floating wolf faunus out of the room.

"Shit well looks like I'm in trouble already. Weiss, your good with notes, right? Good, good, I'll need to copy them later." With that the doors were closed behind the exiting duo.

"Well, for Mr. Wolf's sake I hope he does not make a habit of making Professor Goodwitch mad. While I am sure he will be fine and could take the headmistress in a one on one fight, I doubt even he would want to risk incurring the wrath of the headmaster. Let us ignore that disturbance then, someone on Slade's team please take some notes for him to copy later, onwards to the class!" As he said this Doctor Oobleck sped into his lecture on politics and history.

Meanwhile the door to Professor Goodwitch's office flies open and Slade is thrown inside. "Ow, a little aggressive today, huh."

"Maybe, you shouldn't be breaking rules about keeping your head low while at Beacon, Slade." Glynda rubbed her forehead. "Why must you always be so difficult?"

"Sorry but the team that you and Ozpin decided I be required to have was running late. You know I'm not here for the classes, but that doesn't mean I won't study and make sure my team is up to snuff. That includes making sure they get to class. We were rearranging our room, btw, and lost track of time so I warped us to class, so they would not be late." Slade quickly explained adopting a matter of fact tone to try a placate the still fuming headmistress.

"One you suggested it. Two, you are here because you were expelled from the Pack, correct?" She continued once he gave a small nod. "So, let me ask this, why not just hide in the city? Why go through the pretense of being a student here?" she walked behind her desk as she asked this pulling her chair out but not sitting in it.

"Because if I tried to stay anywhere else, I would be attacked relentlessly and wouldn't get any work done. Beacon is the safest place to be, and I have reason to believe that it is our enemies primary target, but I'm not sure yet." Slade picked himself up off the floor and faced Glynda, "I'll keep my power under check from now on, but you need to trust the fact that I can only work if you let me do it my way."

Glynda looked at Slade and sighed, "Does that mean as an assassin or as a hunter?"

"I mean working as the monster I really am Glynda. Now if we got that cleared up, may I return to class?" Slade said as he scratched behind one of his wolf ears. "I don't feel like making those four young ladies worry about me for no damn reason."

"That leads me to another question Slade," Glynda said leaning forward on her desk. "Are you ready to keep them safe if necessary? Are you going to watch their backs? Because just by knowing you they are in danger not to mention the fact your partner is Weiss Schnee of all people."

"Glynda. One, you know how overprotective I am of anyone I'm teamed up with due to my past. Two, I've already told them to stay out of my little war with the White Fang. Three, Winter and Qrow would kill me, or at least try to, if I let anything happen to those girls, so I have no intention of letting them get hurt. If that is all good day, Glynda." Slade said with a seriousness and conviction the headmistress recognized as the resolve that had kept the young wolf faunus as sane as he was so far. Slade turned and walked out of the office heading back towards Oobleck's class.

Slade arrived back at Oobleck's class just as it was letting out because he decided to walk around campus for a little while to get a mental picture for the lay out. He waited outside the classroom for his team to exit. When they walked out, he waved them over, "Sup', ladies."

Ruby looks at him concerned remembering what Oobleck had said at the start of class, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Glynda just wanted to talk pretty much."

"Glynda, huh," Yang smirks hoping to get some payback for what Slade had said earlier in the morning. "So, you are on a first name basis with the headmistress. When did that start?"

Slade cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean? I know all the teachers here by their first names. Well, most of them at least. By the way what class is next?" he asked Ruby as they started walking.

"I mean how did you get so close," Yang said confident that she had him cornered.

"Professor Peach for Chemistry, then we have Professor Lancer for Strategy and Professor Port for Grimm Studies, after lunch." Ruby answered Slade's question.

"Oh," Slade said in recognition. "I can honestly say since the day I met her."

Yang was intrigued now thinking she had him off guard. "Well, then how did you to meet?"

"In a bar." Slade said casually having picked up on Yang's motives. "If you want that story ask her, so she can kick your ass and then I can tell you. She doesn't like it when people bring it up.

"Oh, come on we are on the same team you can tell us." Yang begged getting up close to Slade.

"Do you honestly want Ruby hearing a story about how I bedded Goodwitch just after I turned 16?" Slade asked Yang in a whisper.

"WHAT!" Yang shouted surprised at the age at which Slade and met the schools resident witch. "You were 16 and you managed t- umph." Yang asked or tried to if it wasn't for Slade's hand clamping over her mouth.

"In the Pack, the legal age of consent as well as the legal drinking age is 15. This rule extends to anyone involved with someone from the Pack." Slade explained speaking up enough that the rest team could hear as they had turned around at Yang's outburst. "Meaning Glynda could not get in trouble for that little event."

Yang moved Slade's hand and stared at him before busting out laughing, "You have got to tell me that story sometime."

"I will just not in front of everyone or where Glynda could hear me." Slade answered with a wolfish grin. "Let's get to the next class, Peach, right? Georgia is going to freak when she sees me."

"Why is that?" Blake asked.

"She has this weird fear of wolves," was the simple answer Slade gave to his teammates.

After a brief freak out from the professor and a promise from Slade to stay in the back of the class, the next two classes went by without a problem. Team RWWBY met up with JNPR for lunch and discussed the current events of their classes. Slade noticed during all this Weiss kept glancing at Ruby seeming perturbed by something. 'Well I might try and figure something out to help them get over this before it blows up in everyone's faces.' Slade thought as the group made their way to Professor Port's class.

 **A/N: Hi, again I ain't gonna say too much, but that I hope all of you are well and that the change I mentioned will be pretty noticeable for people who have been here.**

 **Thanks for reading; reviews are welcome.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone, dear god this was fun. I just was at a loss for how to change the scene with Weiss (for lack of a better way of putting and this is what I thought the first time I saw it) being a bitch. You guys will see what I'm talking about. Alright on to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 9: Leadership Issues**

 _Slade noticed during all this Weiss kept glancing at Ruby seeming perturbed by something. 'Well I might try and figure something out to help them get over this before it blows up in everyone's faces.' Slade thought as the group made their way to Professor Port's class._

The group of teens walked into their last class of the day discussing what the teacher might be like, Slade putting in very little to the conversation due to his previous experiences with the professor in question. Blake turned to him over her book, "Slade, you mentioned earlier that you knew quite a few of the teachers here at Beacon. Do you have any idea what Professor Port is like, or what we can expect?"

"Well," Slade rubs his chin thoughtfully as they all sit down taking a seat between Weiss and Yang as had become the teams' pattern throughout the day, "He knows his stuff and is a great Huntsman. Just know he can get carried away sometimes, pay attention and you will do fine in his class."

Just as Slade finished saying this a heavy-set man walked in to the classroom from a door at the front. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen I am Professor Port. I will be teaching you about Monsters, Demons, Prowlers of the Night, yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as Prey…." Slade began to tune Port out at this point knowing he was going to launch into one his stories soon. The wolf faunus did notice the professor tried to give a flirty look to Yang to which he suppressed a laugh. Slade also noticed that Ruby seemed to be falling asleep already.

He reached around the heiress sitting next to him and poked the diminutive reaper causing her to jump he mouthed, 'Stay awake,' and she nodded and started doodling to help herself not fall asleep. Slade laid his head on his crossed arms while staring absently towards the front of the class. He was studying the drawing of a Nevermore on the front board when he heard Ruby blow a raspberry to his left he looked and saw a cartoonish drawing of Port. The picture shown as basically a giant circle with stink lines coming off him, the picture was enough to get Slade and Yang laughing, although it obviously was not that amusing to Weiss who just scowled at the picture.

The professor cleared his throat at the disruption, and once the two offenders had silenced themselves, he continued. Slade only half payed attention as the professor finished off his story barely noticing that his white-haired partner was shaking beside him for some reason, and only cared when she shouted, "I do, sir!" beside him making him jump and restrain his reflexes to knock her out for startling him. "Ow, my ears."

Port ignored the assassin's outburst and moved on, "Well then step up and face your opponent." He gestured towards a cage at the side of the classroom that was shaking, and grunts could be heard from the inside.

Weiss went to locker room to change and grab her weapon. When she returned Slade sat back up to pay attention to the fight. "Well let's see how she does," he said watching as Weiss took her stance.

"Goooo Weiss," Yang cheered pumping her fist.

"Fight well," Blake said waving a little flag that had the team's name on it, that Slade had made.

"Yeah, represent team RWWBY!" Ruby exclaimed throwing both fists in the air.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus." Weiss snapped towards the young leader.

'Ok that settles it I'm going to have a talk with these two this afternoon if they can't settle it themselves.' Slade thought as Port brought his axe up and cut the lock off the cage at the side of the class room.

A Boarbatusk charged of the cage once it caught sight of the heiress standing in the center of the class. Weiss side-stepped and slashed at the side of the Grimm hog to no effect. The beast turned around to face the huntress and paused for but a moment. Port chuckled a bit, "Weren't expecting that now, were you?"

"Hang in there, Weiss," Ruby cheered on her partner.

"Surely you know about its weakness, Princess." Slade muttered to himself watching as the two combatants charged each other. The Boar tilted its head to intercept the incoming rapier, causing the blade to glance off the face plate and then it twisted its head to catch Weiss sword between its tusk. The white-haired girl managed to maintain a grip on her weapon of choice and flipped to cancel her momentum while trying to free Mrytenaster from Boars the grasp.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss." Ruby shouted trying to offer more encouragement.

Weiss turned towards Ruby giving the boar just enough time to rip her weapon away from her grip and throw her away. "Oh-ho, now what will you do without your weapon?" the professor asks waiting to see Weiss response.

Weiss looks up from where she fell to see the Boar charging her. She somersaults out of the way and sprints to her sword sliding to a stop and grabbing her weapon as she faces her opponent in a kneeling position.

"Weiss go for belly there is no armor underneath," Ruby shouts trying to help her partner.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Weiss shouts back.

"Sorry," Ruby mutters shrinking in on herself.

"Not cool, Weiss," Slade says stonily still noting that he needs to have a talk with his partners before this tension can get out of hand.

The Boarbatusk had recovered from its impact with the wall after missing Weiss and jumped in the air to start spinning. Once it hit the ground it shot off towards Weiss intent on flatting her under its charge. Weiss realizing that she needed to end this fight quickly projected a glyph in front of her to block the Grimm's charge and another behind and above her. The first glyph stopped the rolling hog flipping it on its back. Once that was done, she jumped on the glyph behind her and propelled herself down at the beast piercing its underbelly before it could recover.

'She ended up taking Ruby's advice. Even more reason to nip this in the bud before it gets out of hand,' Slade thought as he watched the Grimm dissipate. Weiss withdrew her weapon from the beast body a stood tall appearing to give off an air of ease. Anyone looking close enough though would notice her heavy breathing and slight shake of her hand due to adrenaline. Slade noticed these and made a mental note to help Weiss with her stamina, if she would let him that is.

"Bravo, it appears that we are in the presence of a true huntress-in-training," Port proclaimed to the class, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and remember stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

Weiss straightened up more (if that's even possible) a stormed out of the room. 'This will be interesting,' Slade thought as he watched Ruby go after their partner.

Slade stood and followed the two girls slowly making sure to keep them in sight. Once they had stopped, he waited around the corner listening to their conversation. 'Let's see how this goes.' He heard as Weiss called Ruby childish and told the young reaper she would rather anyone else be the leader of their team. "Yikes, Princess. You really want to do it this way," Slade whispered to himself. During this Ozpin had joined him waiting around the corner for the two to stop. As they heard Weiss stomp off Slade started to walk around the corner but was stopped by Ozpin as he walked around the corner himself. Ozpin talked with Ruby assuring her that he did not think making her the leader of team RWWBY a mistake. After he was done Ruby came back around the corner. Slade looked at his team leader and shrugged, "Lets head back to the dorm. The Princess should calm done eventually."

"Do you think she was right?"

"No, she was objectively wrong. Think about what you did back at initiation you came up with the plan to defeat the Nevermore. So, yeah you are a good pick, inexperienced, yes. Childish, yes. I think that out of all of us you were the best pick," Slade said as he turned back down the hall. "Come on."

Ruby sighed, "Ok, I just hope this doesn't get any worse."

"Same here, Red."

Weiss was walking the halls of Beacon the sun had gone down hours ago and she had been thinking about her conversation with Professor Port after she had stomped away from Ruby earlier. She had decided to give Ruby a chance and had resolved to try and be a better friend to her younger partner. The heiress was still up in the air on her faunus partner, he was still not her favorite person, but he seemed to want to get along with her. 'I need to apologize above anything else,' Weiss thought to herself as she reached her dorm's door. When she opened it, she walked in and noticed Slade was standing in the corner donning his full combat attire. "What are you...?"

"Getting ready for work, if you are looking for Ruby, I think she passed out while studying." Slade answered putting on his gloves and picking up his arm plates.

"Hey, um Slade?"

"What is it?" Slade asked as he strapped on his arm guards.

"Do you think I went to far with what I said to Ruby earlier?" Weiss looked at the faunus as he sat down putting on his boots.

"Yes, you did, but It is Ruby you need to talk to not me, ok. As long as you two are good, you and I are good." Slade picked up his shin guards and strapping them on.

Weiss nodded her head and turned towards Ruby's bunk. Standing on her own bunk she lifted the sheets above Ruby's to see that Slade was right. Across the bed were notes and text books. Weiss had apparently shaken the bed because Ruby woke with a start, "Weiss I'm sorry I, I was studying and I fell asleep, I…"

Weiss placed a hand over Ruby's mouth and shushed her. "How do you take you coffee?" Weiss asked quietly.

"I-I don't..."

"Answer the question."

"A cream and five sugars!"

Weiss got down from the bed and turned to the coffee pot in the room. To see Slade adding the last sugar to a mug before stirring it. He turned towards them and held the mug out to Weiss. "I heard you ask her and noticed what she put in it earlier." He said answering the unspoken question.

Weiss grabbed the mug and held it out to Ruby, "Here."

"Thanks, Weiss."

"Ruby I think you have what it takes to be a good leader just know that I will be the best teammate you could ever have. Good luck studying." Weiss stepped back down from the bed only to step back up and point to a page on Ruby's bed. "That's wrong by the way."

When she was done from the bed Weiss went to thank Slade, only to notice he had disappeared. "Where did he go?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked around the room from her bed, "I don't know Weiss."

Somewhere in down town Vale, "Sorry again ladies, but our enemies won't stop and wait on me." Slade said as he turned into an alleyway that he had seen a couple of White fang members walk into. A few seconds later clashing blades and grunts could be heard from the alley. The noise stopped for a second only for two gunshots to ring out in to the night.

 **A/N: What do you all think? I do want to say that I do have a conversation for Slade and Weiss later. I'm just not there yet. I've been kinda bleh on writing recently. Not enough to make me stop writing but I'm still here. So, I need to double check where I am story wise but I should be adding truly new chapters in about two more chapters of catch up.** **I also noticed that this story has just as many reviews as the original, so thank you everyone.**

 **Thanks for reading; reviews are welcome.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I think I should have posted this sooner, but I got caught up with my studies. Anyways I've thought of a couple changes a want to make to next few chapters from the original so it will be happening soon on to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 10: Long Nights**

 _Somewhere in down town Vale, "Sorry again ladies, but our enemies won't stop and wait on me." Slade said as he turned into an alleyway that he had seen a couple of White fang members walk into. A few seconds later clashing blades and grunts could be heard from the alley. The noise stopped for a second only for two gunshots to ring out in to the night._ __

Slade stood over the bodies of the two White Fang members he had just executed. 'Well, they didn't put up much of a fight.' Slade thought as he began moving the bodies of the two faunus where no one could easily see them, as well as, casting a distortion field to keep away prying eyes while he searched the bodies for clues towards the next move the group would be making. 'Let's see what we got here a male dog faunus and a female mouse faunus, in full uniform to, how foolish. They thought the symbols might protect them from danger. These two must have not realized there was predator on the lose hunting them down.'

 _'Besides the Pack telling them about you and causing fear in them; they could not have known. Also, you are just too strong to be fighting grunts like this, Argentum,'_ Shadow whispered in Slade's mind.

'You're not wrong, Shadow. Damn it they don't seem to have anything on them but some money and their scrolls. The first one from the dog faunus was in his breast pocket the wolf faunus was glad he had decided to shoot both members in the head. Slade opened the scroll and began going through message history, 'Looks like the dude was some sort of handler for the girl, we have the next two meeting times and the place for them both. Now what does the girl's scroll have?' Slade grabbed the scroll from mouse faunus' pocket. As he looked through the device finding even less info on her scroll, he decided to go look at the meeting place.

 _'It isn't too far that would explain why they were walking,'_ Shadow suggested.

'No shit genius, but we can't just go walking right on in, so we need to be careful. What do you think our best option is right now?'

 _'Either go in disguise, or we give this info to Oz and sneak into the next meeting with Neo's help,'_ Shadow answered.

'So, basically go in nearly blind tonight and get the drop on our opponents or wait about a week it looks like and prepare but let our enemies know we've got a little info from them,' Slade sighed pocketing the scroll, 'It might be our best bet to head back and turn this into Ozpin. Before that let's go look around a bit more just to get a feel for the area.'

 _'That sounds like a good idea,'_ Shadow answered. Slade spent the next hour or so walking around the downtown area keeping his distortion up just so he wasn't spotted. Once he figured he wasn't going to find anything just walking around he made his way back to the school. The wolf walked calmly through the quiet court yard to the main building. Once inside he made his way over to the bank of elevators and chose the one that would take him to the headmaster's office.

Slade punched in a code that gave him access to the room in question and the elevator started to move. "I hope he is up there if nothing else I can leave a note on the scroll for when he gets here in the morning," Slade muttered to himself as the elevator doors opened. Slade removed his mask and hat to ensure that if Ozpin was in the room, he would recognize the he was not there for a fight.

"Hello, Slade," came Ozpin's voice from behind his desk.

"Looks like I'm not the only one burning the midnight oil. I got something that you might want to see from some low-level White Fang grunts. I didn't think you would be here, so I was just going to leave this on your desk." Slade said getting to the point of his late-night visit. The assassin pulled the scrolls he'd taken and laid on Ozpin's desk. The older huntsman looked at the device then back up at Slade the unspoken question in his eyes. "I got it from a couple dead faunus. There isn't much info on them that I could find besides the meeting locations and times for tonight and another in about a week. I figured you might be someone know that could see if they had any useful intel hidden on them. So, I hoped you could have someone see if they could see if there are any hidden files.

"I see, so how many innocent people did you kill tonight Slade?" Ozpin asked, his tone not accusing nor condoning, just a reluctant acceptance of what had happened.

"I don't know if they were innocent Oz, but they were in White Fang uniforms, so I acted. You know I suck at holding back anyways. I only killed the two of them. I had other things on my mind tonight, so I wasn't looking for a fight I was just 'patrolling' so to speak," Slade answered seeming to not have taken offense to what the headmaster had said or even showing remorse for what he had done.

"I'm guessing there is not chance for me to convince you to stop this, is there?" Ozpin asked leaning forward in his chair.

"Not as long as the Pack remains blind to what they are doing to themselves."

"And what are they doing that is causing you to do this?"

"They are dragging themselves in the darkness allowing themselves to be consumed. The wolves of the Pack are stronger than most naturally but therein lies our greatest flaw. We are strong but it is the balance of light and dark with in us that makes us so. Too much light and we become lazy, complacent, weak. Too much darkness and we become feral uncontrollable and a danger to all we care for," Slade answered leaning down on the headmaster's desk to look him in the eye. Again, leaving out his plan he made with his mother and the other Pack leaders.

"You sound like you know from experience young man." Ozpin said looking for the real motivation in Slade's actions.

"I'm a living testament to this Oz," The faunus said standing up and turning away, "goodnight, Professor, I will see you later." With that Slade walked into the elevator and pressed the button to take him down to the first floor. Ozpin switched to security feed to watch the first floor, when the door to the elevator opened it was empty with no sign of the assassin being anywhere in the building.

"That young man really needs to learn how to care about more than himself. I have a feeling he did at one point. I wonder what caused that to change." The headmaster mused to himself. "I guess I'll never know unless he tells me."

Slade arrived back in his dorm and laid done still in full gear on top of his cot, 'I'll just take a shower when I wake up,' Slade thought as he closed his eyes. A couple hours later a sharp kick to his side woke him up. "ARFF!" Slade barked as he jumped up and tackled the offender to the floor with his knife pressed to an alabaster throat before the attacker realized what was happening. "Wait, what the fuck?" Slade noticed the terrified eyes of the girl beneath him and realized who he had just almost killed. He stowed his knife and stood up reaching a hand to the heiress in question. "Damn it, Weiss, don't kick me like that I almost killed you. Besides what are you doing up so early it can't be even…" Slade then looked around the room seeing the rest of his team in their school uniforms and that sun was shining through the window. "Oh, well shit how did I miss my work out?" Slade whispered as he pulled Weiss from the floor.

"There is no time for that you need to get ready for class, and don't think you are off the hook for that, why did you try to kill me?!" Weiss yelled at him seeming having recovered from the near attack on her life.

Slade grabbed his uniform and walked to the bathroom. "Maybe next time shake my shoulder and call my name to wake me up. Besides if I wanted you dead you would be dead already Princess. Be out in a minute." Slade closed the bathroom door and went through his morning routine. When he exited the bathroom to see that Yang and Blake were already gone and Weiss and Ruby were waiting for him. "Look Weiss I'm sorry about earlier just instinct you know, I'm not the kind of person you can do that with ok." The wolf said as they turned to exit the room. "What time is it anyways?" Slade said pulling out his scroll only to realize it was dead. 'Well that would explain my alarm not going off.'

"It is 8:15 so we have time this morning." Ruby said still a little shaken over the earlier events. "We should not have to rush to our class and could even get some breakfast."

"That sounds good Ruby," Slade said smiling as he plugged up his scroll and they left the room. "So, Princess, are we good?" Slade asked the fencer and they walked towards the cafeteria.

"I'm still concerned about this morning, but I see that you were just acting on instinct, so I'll forgive you. Just promise me it won't happen again, as long as I don't go kicking you in your sleep." Weiss responded obviously trying to mend the gaps her outburst the day before had left with her partners.

Slade smiled again, "Can't say I won't do it if I'm overly stressed, you can blame my upbringing for that, but I will try, Weiss. We are partners so we gotta work together right?"

"That's all I can ask," Weiss said and turned forward from there they all walked in silence to breakfast content with the progress they had made.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Just the normal classes with the first combat class that afternoon. Goodwitch just explained the rules of the sparing the students would be doing and had a quick quiz over them at the end of the lesson that no one seemed to struggle with. Once the students were dismissed Team RWWBY was met by Team JNPR. As the girls started discussing the events of the day Slade thought he'd take the chance to talk to the guys since he had been dealing with just the females on his team the past few days. "Sup, Jaune, Ren you two ready for us to start actually fighting in combat class?"

"The rules seem simple enough for sparring it should be a good learning experience," Ren states in a near monotone voice.

"Huh, oh yeah, should be fun," Jaune adds not seeming to sure on the subject.

Slade notices this and goes to try and cheer the poor knight up, "What's wrong man not enjoying the company in your dorm because if not, we could switch rooms for the night if you want so you could whoo the Ice Prin- OOOF!" Slade collapses protecting his groin area revealing a displeased Weiss behind him. "Ok, I admit I deserved that one. Sorry, Weiss, I was trying the cheer him up."

"You are making it increasingly difficult to be nice to you, Wolf-Boy. As for you Arc even think about taking him up on that offer and I will use Mrytenaster on you, got it"

Jaune and Ren take a step back holding their hands up, "Yes, Mam."

"Traitors! Urgh, her legs are stronger than they look damn." Slade grumbles getting up from the floor. The assassin looked down at the heiress and smirked painfully, "So, you're not the kind of princess that expects a knight in shining armor to come save her from the castle of oppression."

"No, I'm the kind would rather break myself out and charge into the fray with those same knights by my side." Weiss answered not breaking eye contact.

"Well, Jaune, you heard her." Slade said looking up to the blonde as their friends, who had been watching from the sides, all snickered at Slade's antics.

To their credit both Jaune and Weiss had the decency to look a little flustered by this. "I can't believe I feel for that," Weiss sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Hah, sorry you two. It was to good an opportunity to waste," Slade bowed before the two, "I am deeply sorry for my arrogance I merely meant to cause some joy and light in our boring everyday lives." Weiss grabbed his left ear (human) and pulled, "OW! You know Princess if you keep this up people are going to think we are more than teammates."

"Slade, stop it." Weiss said lowly seeming more annoyed than mad, but when Slade looked her in the eye again, he saw a flash of pain there he didn't expect.

"K," Slade sighed closing his eyes and nodding as Weiss let go, he straightened up, "in all seriousness though, I might have taken that too far, sorry guys. Let's get back to the dorms." Slade began walking towards the dorm buildings. This was how the two teams spent the rest of the first week of school. With the teens going to classes and hanging out at the dorm after the day was done. Slade slipped out on the next two nights as well and didn't get back until early morning either night. The next week passed in much the same way, it was then that Slade's partners noticed his behavior.

Friday night of the second week at Beacon, Ruby stayed awake in her bed until Slade left out the window. Once she was sure he was gone she got out of her bed and shook her other partner awake, "Urgh, Ruby what are you doing?" Weiss grumbles irritably.

"Have you noticed that Slade leaves every night and doesn't get back until after midnight most nights?" Ruby askes obviously worried for the male member of the team.

Weiss squints at Ruby for a second, "Yes I have, but why are you asking?"

Ruby shifts on her feet, "I think we need to talk to him. He has been sleeping in most of our classes and today he looked more tired than usual. So, I want to know what's up and as his partners it is our job to make sure he takes care of himself."

Weiss blinked for a second at her younger teammate, "That's pretty mature for you Ruby. Ok, we can talk to him tomorrow morning can I sleep now."

"Yeah, sorry I woke you up," Ruby says and climbs back in her bunk setting an alarm to wake up while Slade is at the gym. Hoping she could convince her partner to not go out the next few nights.

 **A/N: So, what do you guys think? I think it will probably be the beginning of next month before the next chapter out most; because, I've been working on character designs for my own story. See you guys next time.**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey did I say this was going to come out beginning of March. Yeah, I botched that I got caught up in midterms for school so yeah. Yell at me for lying about that if you wish, haha. On to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 11:**

" _Yeah, sorry I woke you up," Ruby says and climbs back in her bunk setting an alarm to wake up while Slade is at the gym. Hoping she could convince her partner to not go out the next few nights._

"Goddess fucking damnit," Slade said staring at the empty warehouse he walked around looking for any evidence that there had been any White Fang activity in the building. "Looks like we ended up scaring them off, shit."

' _It would seem so it that's the case why didn't we hear from Neo?'_ Shadow said.

'Either she was not in the loop until the last min and hasn't been able to contact us, or she thought it might be suspicious if they changed it and we still showed,' Slade thought.

' _True so what do we do?'_

'Look around the city to see if we can find it, and maybe send Neo a message to meet us after the meeting.' Slade continued to look around the building climbing over a few crates that were still around.

' _Sounds like a plan so where to look?'_

'Not sure but looking is better than sitting around.'

'Sure, so just check in the vicinity for clues?'

"Yeah," Slade turned back towards the door after he climbed down from the crates he was on. As he was walking past some crates near the front, he turned his head towards them, "After we deal with our guest. You can come out now, Chelsea."

After a moment a wolf faunus girl dressed in a similar manner to Slade, but instead of cargo pants she was wearing similar colored tights and a combat skirt. "Hello, Lone-Wolf." She stayed a few feet away from Slade. Looking up to the taller faunus while adjusting her grip on the rifle she was holding.

"What haven't you misses me, "Stalker,"" Slade said smirking under his mask.

"You really do know how to make your presence felt don't you, Boss," Chelsea said looking at Slade critically. "Did you really have to kill those two White Fang members so soon?" She adjusted the grip on her rifle showing three fingers with the index and middle crossed.

'The Pack's signal for wires,' Slade thought realizing that she was there to warn him not attack him, "Heh, I needed intel and well I just happened upon them. It was safer than following them and sent a clear message, so."

"Well you succeeded in putting the White Fang on edge. They changed the meeting place because of you and made sure not to leave anything behind," she said glancing at crate behind Slade.

"I guess that means there's no reason for me to be here then. Thanks for the tip," the taller faunus said as he walked over to the crate and looked at it. Buuut, I'll stay here for a min to see if they made a mistake."

"Slade," Chelsea said looking at him as he looked around the box.

"Hmmm."

"Why are you doing this?"

"If told you, I, unfortunately, would have to kill you," Slade opened the crate seeing a small box about as big as his hand and wrapped in brown paper inside. He glanced back at the other assassin, "But my end goal is to end the White Fang. So, just trust me please." He grabbed the box, leaned against the open crate and put in his cargo pocket.

"How, can I when you aren't around? They made me the new Suprema of the Claws, and the others told me about what you said in that meeting with them before you left. So, what do I need to do?" the younger faunus asked her voice raising as she spoke.

"What you already are, Chelsea just do what you think is the right thing. After all that's what I am doing." Slade said, "Now get going before you get in trouble for talking to a Lone-Wolf."

"Right, goodbye Slade."

"See ya around Chels." Slade watched as the smaller faunus jumped on top of some crates and out an open window. 'Do you think she put this here on her own?'

' _Your mother might have told her to. What is it any ways?'_ Shadow answered.

Slade pulled the box out and peeled the paper of carefully and checked for any signs of being an explosive. 'Looks safe why don't we find out?' as Slade opened the box Shadow materialized its head beside Slade's, "Dude can you not do that?" he said to ram faced Grimm head floating beside him.

"Sorry, you know its easier to see this way besides know one is around," Shadow said as Slade finished opening the box. Inside was a necklace with a charm on it in the shape of three crescent moons in a row connected by a short sword, each moon was a different color one white, one gray, and one black. There was also a note under the necklace while Slade grabbed necklace Shadow materialized an arm and grabbed the note unfolding it and began to read aloud. "Slade, it's your mother. I asked Chelsea to stay behind once we realized you had closed in on the White Fangs meeting tonight. I saw that this necklace was still at the house and figured that if you were going to be away indefinitely you should keep it with you. Carla and Tyson would want you to have it. Please do what you need to and be careful."

"So, I guess she didn't take my insults to personally," Slade said still looking at the necklace. He then put it on after putting the note and box in his pocket. "Let's get back to the dorm. I don't think we are going to get anything else tonight," he said tucking the necklace under his shirt.

"Sure," the head dissipated, and Slade turned and walked out the door of the warehouse.

Once he was back at the dorm, he took a shower and laid down on the bed, 'This is going to get complicated if to many become involved.'

' _Yep, what are going to do?'_ Shadow asked.

'Sleep for now, I'll figure the rest out later.'

When Slade walked into the dorm early on Saturday morning after his morning workout, intent on getting a shower and passing backout since he had gotten back late. He was not planning to be met with his partners standing there waiting for him with annoyed expressions. Well, Weiss was annoyed, Ruby was shuffling back and forth on her feet. "Whatever it was, I blame Yang," Slade said thinking the brawler had probably framed him for some prank.

"What are you, never mind, Ruby I think this is your job as leader." Weiss said looking to Ruby to take the lead.

Ruby looked at Slade and sighed seeming to work up the courage to say something, "Slade, where have you been going every night?"

"Oh, that well I told you ladies I was going to be working on bring down the White Fang. So, every night these past two weeks I've been getting that ball rolling," The tallest member of the team said.

The reaper seemed a little surprised at the casualness of the statement, "So, you've been doing this alone?" Ruby asked as she lowered her head.

"Yes, so far. I got some friends that are going to be feeding me info when they can. Well one friend. That's not the point, I'm good I promise, just need some rest now." Slade said trying to brush off the looks the girls were giving him.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at the assassin, "Slade, how much have you actually slept in the past two weeks?"

"I don't know maybe three hours a night at most. Look can this wait I'm tired and want to sleep, I know my limits and while I ain't been pushing them it's still better to rest while I can." Slade said just wanting to get the rest he had originally intended for the day. 'Doesn't help that every few nights you have to keep me up with night mares. Did you really have to cause that flood of spiders?'

' _Hey, it's the only way to actually scare you, you damn arachnophobe,'_ Shadow protested.

'We are the same person damnit if I'm tired, you're tired,' Slade shot back in his mind.

"Well, Slade you need to be careful. If you are as tired as you say, then going in to combat is dangerous. You need to stay at top performance if you want to stop the White Fang," Weiss added in trying you appeal to Slade's motives and reasoning.

"Ladies, I understand what you are doing, but I'm fine. I have been doing this kind of thing for years. Now, I want to take a shower and a nap also I have nothing planned for tonight so in a way I've beat you to punch as far as making sure I'm sleeping correctly." With that Slade turned to the grabbed some sleep clothes and turned towards the bathroom, "Be out in a bit."

Slade went through his morning routine undoing his warrior braid to wash and brushed out his hair. Once out of the shower he then shaved and brushed his teeth. He had put his boxers and shorts on when he realized he'd forgotten a shirt because of his partners questioning. "Shit," he looks down at his chest that is covered in hair just thin enough to see a criss- cross pattern of scars underneath, 'Well at least I'm in decent shape no point in being self-conscious. What's the worst that could happen. I just hope they don't ask about the tattoo,' he thought considering how he would explain the rose bush tattoo on his back. Slade finished drying his hair deciding to leave it down for now and walked out of the bathroom. Noticing that Yang and Blake were also awake at this point. Laying on their respective bunks

"Alright, I'm going to take a nap if you need me just don't kick me again." Slade said as he walked towards his cot in the corner of the room. He had almost made it when he heard an almost choking sound followed by some coughs coming from Yang's bunk. He looked up to see Yang staring at him. "What?" Slade said arching an eyebrow.

Yang smirked at the assassin, "I knew you were fit but damn Wolfy, also nice tattoo," she said in a simple flirty tone.

Slade sighed, "Really are we going to have this conversation. I'd like to get some rest, and no comment about the scars?"

Yang just shook her head as the rest of the team began looking at the wolf faunus as well. None of them could deny, not even Weiss, that a shirtless Slade cut an imposing and intoxicating figure. "Just saying. If anything, that makes you look better, and I thought you could use some cheering up you didn't look to happy a second ago."

"What are you the team 'mom' or something? I'm fine it's just I don't like people to see my scars or asking about the tat, so I was hoping none of you would notice."

"Why is that," Blake asked seeming take interest in a scar that ran from Slade right shoulder to the left side of his chest just below his heart.

Slade fingered the charm still hanging around his neck, "Because, each one is a reminder of a time I failed to protect someone, of my mistakes, of my shortcomings, of when I was too weak to protect what I care about. Starting with my own family." The last part was muttered barely above a whisper. Not low enough, however, for his team to not hear.

"What do you, mean starting with your family?" Ruby asked a worried expression on her face.

Slade's eye snapped over to Ruby, "Nothing, forget I said anything about it, I'm going to sleep." With those words Slade laid down on his cot and covered himself up, making it obvious that the conversation was over. The four young women of team RWWBY looked at each other concerned over what the male of the team had just hinted at.

'I let on too much. I can't get attached here. That will only make it harder when the time comes,' Slade thought as he tried to go to asleep.

The girls all decided to get ready and go get breakfast, once they were dressed, they went to cafeteria. As they began eating and had recovered enough from the bomb their teammate had dropped to make some small talk about classes, team JNPR joined them. "Hello again," came the cheerful greeting from Pyrrha, "how are doing today and where is Slade? He is usually with you at meals."

"Slade is taking a nap after his work out. He hasn't slept more than maybe three hours a night since school started. So, he decided to take a day to rest I guess," Weiss explained, "I don't know why I'm so concerned; he seems capable enough to take care of himself, but…"

"He is our partner and he mentioned something about his family. About how he failed them." Ruby completed obviously concerned for her partner, "I mean I'm his partner and team leader, yet I feel like I'm not doing anything to help. It's like he is in a whole different world half the time."

"He did say he was going to be fighting the White Fang," the spartan commented.

"But he is neglecting his health and he hasn't paid attention in most of our classes, and I don't care if he his only here for protection I think he should still be taking his studies and his health more seriously," the heiress countered. "He can't possibly be trying to head this himself."

"Well, he is older than us and been doing this for a while, right?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why he is going to these lengths. He is hiding a lot from us and while we don't know much about him or really each other this cannot be healthy," Weiss said looking more troubled as she talked. "Just as I was trying to warm up to him, he shuts us out almost completely." She mutters poking at the last bit of her food.

"We can't force him talk about something he doesn't want to, Weiss," Yang said, "besides you said it yourself. You don't even know why you care." The blonde smirks, "I did notice the way you were looking at his bare chest this morning. So, that may have something to do with it."

"W-what I-I don't know what you are talking about. I may be more willing to work with him as my partner, but that doesn't mean I was staring for any more reason than you were. He just has a very nice figure is all," The heiress defended turning a little pink.

"What's this about a nice figure, Princess?" came a voice from behind the girls of the team.

"Speaking of the shredded devil. We were just discussing how much Weiss liked what she saw this morning," Yang said casually as Weiss turned as red as Ruby's cloak along with the reaper herself and Blake. "By the way I thought you were sleeping."

"Really now, heh, if you wanna see more Princess all you gotta do is ask, or maybe I'll just stop wearing a shirt in the dorm I think the whole team would like that," Slade teased looking at the rest of the team tried to sink away from him. "As for your question, Yang, I couldn't sleep so I came to get some food. I'll just sleep tonight." The brawler nodded her head as Slade sat down and began eating.

The rest of the day was spent joking between the two teams as the teens just hung around and generally relaxed for the day. Slade was good on his word and didn't leave that or Sunday night just enjoying spending time with the others around him.

 **A/N: So, I went ahead and introduce Chelsea I'm still struggling with her character and how to portray her in the future. So, she may different in the future. Also, the necklace and the tattoo will get more explanation once we get back to the Blooding chapters and for those who didn't read the previous story, I'll be more clear on Carla and Tyson then so yay. Anyways thanks for your patience guys I'm not even going to promise a next release date. I am going to try and get Ch8 of the drunken marriage story out soon though so see y'all later.**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


End file.
